Red et le détective privé
by s-ia0803
Summary: Quand la meilleure amie de Ginny, Luna Lovegood disparait, elle cherche de l'aide auprès du célèbre détective privé Drago Malefoy. Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une simple affaire d'enlèvement ce révèle être bien plus. Rated M pour langage, violence et sexe
1. Panic at the disco

Premier chapitre de la fiction Red and the PI, que l'auteur Guenelyn m'a permis de traduire. Il y aura 20 chapitres + l'épilogue. L'histoire est terminée, me reste plus qu'à la traduire.

Pairing : Ginny Weasley/ Draco Malefoy

Rated : M

Genre : mystery/ romance.

Le titre de chaque chapitre, c'est en fait le titre d'une chanson. Je vous dis ça au cas où vous auriez envie d'écouter de la musique pendant que vous lisez.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi j'ai apprécié.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, dans son bureau, et qu'elle voulait le voir **lui**. Mais c'était lui le meilleur, lui avait-on dit, puis Harry et Ron lui faisait confiance. Il était son dernier espoir. Elle était assise là, vêtue simplement mais élégamment, et tentait de tenir en place. Elle était la seule personne présente dans le bureau, à part la secrétaire, et il n'y avait aucun magasine à lire, elle se prit donc à penser à l'homme qu'elle allait rencontrer. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, à la fin de sa sixième année, quand il avait commencé son entraînement en tant qu'auror. C'était il y a six ans. Elle se demandait s'il était toujours le même sal con qu'il était à l'époque ; s'il pensait toujours être l'envoyé spécial de Merlin dans le monde de la sorcellerie ; s'il était toujours aussi mignon!

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Ginny releva la tête, surprise. C'était la secrétaire qui l'avait accueillit un peu plus tôt.

"Le détective est prêt à vous recevoir" dis la femme d'une voix douce. Elle se tourna et lui indiqua la porte, ses cheveux gris acier retombant sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage.

"Me-Merci" bafouilla Ginny et se leva en titubant puis traversa la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers la femme qui lui sourit de manière encourageante. Okay, pensa Ginny se tournant vers la porte à nouveau, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Puis elle toqua.

Sa façon de toquer, timide et à peine audible, l'agaçait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça l'agaçait quand même.

"Entrez" dit-il d'une voix blanche et regarda par dessus son bureau, vers la porte alors qu'elle l'ouvrait et entrait dans la pièce.

Elle était petite, comme dans son souvenir. Bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle remplisse aussi bien ses vêtements. Ou peut-être que ces vêtements lui allait vraiment bien maintenant. Elle portait une simple jupe noire avec une chemise à manches courtes violette et crème aux motifs géométriques. Il remarqua que ses jambes, puisque c'était son job de remarquer les choses, semblaient ne jamais finir dans ses escarpins noirs.

"Et bien" dit-il d'une voix traînante "Voilà la petite belette" il lui fit un petit sourire narquois et tout à coup elle redevint la petite Weasley qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle plissa les yeux et claqua la porte derrière elle et avança dans la pièce.

"Toujours la même fouine, je vois" elle roula ses yeux et s'assit gracieusement sur le fauteuil opposé à lui, croisa les jambes et posa son sac à terre. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

"Pourquoi t'es là Weasley?" Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

"Toutes ces petites taquineries très spirituelles m'ont tellement manquées que j'ai décidé de revenir te voir. On pourrait peut-être aller manger ensemble, non?" son ricanement, alors qu'il la regardait depuis derrière son bureau, était la plus naturel qu'il ait fait depuis des années.

"J'aimerais bien, tu vois, mais les belettes ne me mettent pas franchement en appétit"

"Tu as mangé avec beaucoup de belettes, dis moi Malefoy?"

"Quelques unes"

"Et pourtant tu m'as l'air bien nourri" sourit-elle doucement. Son sourire en coin était froid.

"Honnêtement Weasley, je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans une heure donc peut-être que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi t'es là?" Son visage se ferma et baissa les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder de nouveau. Ses yeux s'étaient couverts d'un voile.

"J'ai besoin de toi Malefoy" Il faillit tomber de son siège. Une fois remit il la fixa.

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit? Est ce que j'ai bien compris? Est qu'une Weasley serait en train de demander de l'aide à un Malefoy?" Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, une réplique cinglante, un cri de protestation, une remarque bien sentie sur sa lignée, mais elle ne fit rien de cela.

"Oui" murmura-t-elle.

"Toi...ou...oui?" Bafouilla-t-il.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit Malefoy. Ou t'as des problèmes d'oreilles?" Il la fixa un instant avant de baisser les yeux vers son bureau "Luna a disparu" dit-elle finalement. Il la regarda à nouveau mais elle restait concentrée sur ses mains, qui s'agitaient sur ses genoux.

"Luna? Comme dans Loufoca Lovegood?" Elle releva la tête en un éclair et le fixa, ses yeux marron se réduisant à deux fentes.

"Oui Luna, Luna LOvegood" il acquiesça lentement.

"Pourquoi tu es venue me voir moi?" Elle baissa à nouveau la tête vers ses mains.

"On m'a dit que tu es le meilleur"

"Oui, c'est vrai" il sourit d'un air supérieur "je le suis mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ne pas être allé voir les aurors?"

"Parce que les aurors n'en ont rien à faire!" Dit-elle en criant presque "Il pense juste qu'elle s'est enfuie avec un beau sorcier et qu'elle a oublié de le dire à tout le monde" il put voir quelques larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de colère ou de tristesse. Quoique ce soit il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gérer une crise de larmes.

"Tu ne connaît pas du monde au département des aurors? Un des tes frères ou ton petit copain ne travail pas là-bas"

"Ex petit-ami" marmonna-t-elle "Il joue au Quidditch maintenant" Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

"Ca n'a rien à voir'

"Non, c'est vrai. Le truc c'est que Ron ne peut pas désobéir ses supérieurs et prendre en charge une enquête qui a été jugée "dernière priorité""

"Et il ne peut pas faire ça comme une faveur personnelle? En dehors de ses heures?" Il sourit en voyant son visage se teinter d'une couleur rosée.

"Il ne travaille pas vraiment pour le moment et ce...ce n'est pas à lui que je demande!" Cria-t-elle "C'est à toi" Elle s'arrêta et le fixa, sa poitrine se soulevant d'une telle façon qui faisait espérer à Drago, que ce n'était pas le mois de Juin et qu'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud.

"Je suis trop occupé"

"Qu..tu..."

"Weasley, quand je te dis que je suis occupé, ça veut dire que je ne peux pas t'aider. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de bafouiller et..." Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il jura intérieurement, fermant les yeux un instant pour essayer de se calmer un peu." Oui" dit-il.

Sa secrétaire entra dans la pièce, son sac à main à l'épaule. "Je prends ma pause Mr Malefoy. Je vérifierais la poste à mon retour" Il acquiesça et lui fit un signe de main alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

"Elle ne ressemble pas au genre de secrétaire qui pourrait te plaire" Dit Weasley, en se retournant vers lui "Pas blonde, pas de petit sourire niais et ses seins ne débordent pas de son haut" il balaya la remarque d'un signe de main dédaigneux.

"Il y a eu Kelly et Amber puis après Jeannette mais j'étais toujours distrait de mon travail. Sans parler des petits-amis jaloux. Alors maintenant, c'est Edie. Elle n'a plus eu personne depuis 1974" expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, pour voir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Ca n'était pas le cas, alors elle se racla la gorge.

"Je sais que tu es un homme occupé Malefoy, mais comment tu peux m'envoyer voir ailleurs sans connaître tout les détails de l'affaire?"

"De ce que tu viens de ma dire, il n'y a aucun détail à connaître. Ton amie s'est juste trouvé quelqu'un et est partie pour un petit week- end" Il fit un petit sourire en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Luna" grinça-t-elle "ne s'est pas enfuie avec un gars sans m'en parler, moi sa meilleure amie"

"Tu as des preuves?"

"Je croyais que ça c'était ton job" elle lui fit un sourire narquois, vraiment narquois, et il s'arrêta un instant quand il réalisa qu'elle venait juste de lui piquer une de ses fameuses expressions faciales, pour se moquer de lui "Je te payerai" Alors _ça_ il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser passer.

"_Tu_ vas me payer?"

"Oui Malefoy, aussi dur à croire que cela soit pour toi, j'ai un travail"

"Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi? Tu travailles dans une brocante? Tu vends les objets de ta famille pour acheter à manger et pouvoir payer un détective privé ? » Elle le fixa, de la fumée semblait lui sortir des oreilles, elle inspira fortement et répondit "Je suis serveuse". Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle le fixa encore plus intensément.

"Une serveuse?" demanda-t-il, se sentant comme le plus complet des idiots qu'il savait qu'il était. Il pouvait sentir un sourire commencer à se former sur ses lèvres.

"C'est avant de trouver mieux" Elle avait une main dans son sac, probablement en train de toucher sa baguette "Je gagne bien ma vie" Il ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez, essayant très fort de ne pas rire.

"Ok, d'accord, serveuse. Je n'ai quand même pas le temps de t'aider" Il avait le temps. Il n'avait que deux autres affaires et toutes deux avaient menées à des impasses, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la supporter assez longtemps pour retrouver son amie "Tu vas devoir demander de l'aide ailleurs Weasley" Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. "Je vais te donner les coordonnées d'un autre détective et tu pourras aller le voir" Il attrapa une plume et de l'encre pour écrire un nom mais elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, le stoppant efficacement.

"Je ne vaux pas un autre détective" dit-elle calmement "C'est toi que je veux" Il retira sa main si rapidement de la sienne qu'il renversa l'encre sur le bureau. Mon Dieu, il allait devoir soit la sauter soit la tuer. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux options seraient la plus jouissive mais il décida qu'en aucune façon il ne s'occuperait de cette affaire.

"Scourgio" dit-il en donnant un coup de baguette pour nettoyer l'encre. Il releva la tête vers elle.

"Ecoute Weasley..."

"S'il te plaît Malefoy" dit-elle en faisant glisser vers lui, un mince dossier "Je suis sûre que Luna ne s'est pas enfuie avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, et je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je le sais c'est tout. Quelque chose lui est arrivé et personne ne veut me croire et..."

"9a fait combien de temps qu'elle a disparu?" Demanda Draco calmement tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au dossier. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien.

"Trois jours" Elle avait l'air triste et désespérée. Trois jours, beaucoup de choses pouvaient être arrivé pendant ce temps. Elle pourrait très bien être mariée et aux Fidji ou alors elle pourrait très bien être partie en Antarctique ou alors tout simplement être...morte.

"Ok, mettons que tu aies raison et que Loufoca n'est pas partie avec un mec"

"Luna" rectifia-t-elle sèchement.

"Bien, Luna. Alors elle n'est pas partie. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé alors?"

"Je pense qu'elle a été kidnappée"

"Kidnappée? Par qui? Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas Malefoy. C'est juste que..."

"C'est tout ce que tu as?" Lui demanda-t-il en brandissant le dossier. Elle approuva.

"C'est tout ce que les Aurors ont trouvé avant d'abandonner"

"Tout ce que ça dit, c'est qu'elle a disparu de son appartement, il y a 3 jours. Aucun signe de lutte et elle avait a première vue fait ses valises. Je suis désolé Weasley" dit-il en refermant le dossier "Mais je suis d'accord avec les Aurors. Elle est partie"

"Mais elle n'est pas partie, elle..."

"Tu n'as aucune preuve, Weasley, rien avec quoi je puisse travailler. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses?" Elle le fixa un moment puis ferma les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas" murmura-t-elle "Mais je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que les anti-moldus pourraient lui faire"

Drago se figea sur place "Quoi?" Ginny ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea "Quels anti-moldus?" Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de répondre.

"La ligue anti-moldus. Luna a écrit un article assez rageur à leur égard" Evidemment.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles que maintenant?"

"C'est juste que...je ne sais pas. Je croyais que cette affaire ne t'intéressais pas" l'accusa-t-elle.

"Peut-être que je le suis maintenant. Cette ligue créée beaucoup d'ennui, il est temps que la loi les rattrape" Ginny faillit sourire.

"Ca veut dire que tu vas m'aider?" Il l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses genoux et elle avait l'expression la plus pleine d'espoir qu'il n'a jamais vu. Ca risquait d'être une affaire dangereuse, de plus d'une façon.

"Je t'enverrais un hibou" Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire adorable et il regretta sa décision.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup Malefoy, vraiment, c'est..."

"Tu peux y aller maintenant" dit-il d'une voix traînante. Elle se figea et plissa des yeux.

"Très bien. Si c'est comme ça que tu veux que ce soit" Elle prit son sac et se leva "Ne tarde pas à m'envoyer ce hibou"

"Bien sûr que non Weasley" Il lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir "Oh et Weasley" Elle s'arrêta à la porte et le regarda " Sois sur tes gardes" Elle acquiesça rapidement et quitta son bureau, fermant la porte un peu trop fort en sortant.

"T'es en retard" Ginny se tourna et vit Marena lui souriant depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

"J'avais un rendez-vous" Les yeux sombres de Marena se rétrécirent "Ayer est derrière?"

"Où d'autre?" Ginny approuva et passa derrière le bar pour aller vers la porte qui menait au bureau. Elle toqua deux fois et entra.

"T'es en retard" Dit Ayer alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Je sais. J'avais un rendez-vous" Elle posa son sac dans son vestiaire à côté de celui de Marena et le referma.

"Pas d'excuses. Si t'es retard encore une fois, j'te vires" Ginny se retourna pour le fixer, tout en nouant son tablier autour de sa taille.

"Ca n'arrivera plus Ayer" dit-elle, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne la virerait jamais. Personne d'autre ne voudrait travailler pour lui, cette ordure. Elle sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Alors, c'était quoi ton rendez-vous? Il était mignon" L'interrogea Marena en souriant, tout en se glissant aux côtés de Ginny.

"C'était pas ce genre de rendez-vous" répondit Ginny. Marena la regarda d'un air de dire 'ouais c'est ça'. Ginny souffla "C'était Drago Malefoy"

"Mon Dieu, GIn. Il est plus que mignon, il est carrément sexe en robe de designer" Est-ce qu'il portait des robes? Bizarre, Ginny ne s'en souvenait plus.

"Ce n'était pas ça. Je l'ai rencontré de façon strictement professionnelle" Marena arqua un sourcil parfaitement sculpté "C'est un détective privé, je l'ai engagé pour retrouver Luna" le visage de Marena s'assombrit.

"Oh Gin, Gin, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est rien Mars" Ginny se força à sourire "Je suis sûre qu'il la trouvera"

Mars lui sourit "Et quand il l'aura trouvée..." Ginny roula des yeux et se dirigea vers le bar pour servir un client.

__________________________________

Quand Ginny finit son service à deux heures du matin, ses pieds lui faisaient mal, ça tapait dans sa tête et elle s'était fait peloter à n'en plus finir. Elle quitta Mars au réseau de cheminette et continua son chemin vers le point d'apparition à l'autre bout du chemin de traverse. Elle avait fait bloquer son propre accès au réseau de cheminette après la disparition de Luna. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle aussi se fasse kidnapper mais elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle se dit que moins il y avait de point d'accès dans son appartement, le mieux elle se sentirait. Elle avait encouragée Mars à faire la même chose mais cette dernière détestait apparaître, disant que ça la faisait se sentir bizarre à l'intérieur.

Le chemin de traverse était calme et désert. Les boutiques étaient fermées, les vendeurs étaient rentrés chez eux, et dormaient dans leur lit. La chance. Ginny crut entendre un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, pensant que c'était peut-être Mars, qui avait changé d'avis. Il n'y avait personne. Elle recommença à marcher. Les pas derrière elle accélérèrent et elle se tourna à nouveau. Personne. Ca lui fichait la trouille. Elle retira ses talons et courut jusqu'au point d'apparition. Le garde la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Elle marcha sur un point et apparut.

Elle atterrit dans son appartement. C'était la seule que les sorts de protection laissaient passer. Tous les autres locataires devaient apparaître à un endroit précis dans le hall. Elle habitait au 4 ème étage et son immeuble n'avait pas d'ascenseur.

Elle avait laissé la lumière dans le salon allumée car elle savait qu'elle rentrerait tard. Elle s'en félicitait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux pas qu'elle avait entendus dans le chemin de traverse. C'était probablement un client qui avait trop bu et qui pensait qu'elle l'emmènerait dans son lit. Ca lui arrivait parfois d'avoir affaire à ce genre de client.

Elle retira son manteau et le balança sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le rouleau de parchemin sur la table basse. Elle s'en approcha prudemment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout ce n'était qu'un bout de parchemin, mais le fait que quelqu'un soit rentré dans son appartement sans qu'elle le sache était quelque peu inquiétant. Elle tapa dessus avec sa baguette et le regarda se dérouler.

L'écriture était fine et nette, écrite à l'encre noire.

_Red,_

_Retrouve-moi au Crystal Bell à 20h00. Ne sois pas en retard._

_D. Malefoy._

Ginny regarda l'horloge : 2h37. Super.

Elle le vit assis à une table en terrasse. Son dos était appuyé au mur et il fixait un point dans le lointain. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

"En retard. Mais je ne devrais pas m'attendre à mieux d'une Weasley" dit-il, sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il regardait.

"Qu'est ce que tu regarde?" Les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent vers le haut.

"Des canons" Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

"Humpf" Elle posa sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table.

"Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Red? Ton copain t'as tenue éveillée hier soir?" Elle s'imagina le fixer mais n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour le faire.

"J'ai travaillé hier soir"

"Super" Elle pouvait deviner qu'il souriait "Quelqu'un t'as vomi dessus?" Elle ne lui répondit pas. _Quel petit con_. Elle leva sa main gauche et sentit une serveuse apparaître à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est ce que je vous sert?" demanda la femme.

"Latte macchiato" Dis Ginny dans son bras. Elle entendit Malefoy rigoler.

"Autre chose?" Demanda la femme. Ginny secoua la tête.

"Café. Noir, supplément de sucre" Dit Malefoy "Et une omelette aux champignons, saucisse et poivrons"

"Ca arrive" dit la serveuse et Ginny la sentit disparaître. Il y eu un petit silence et Malefoy se racla la gorge.

"Aussi amusant que cela puisse paraître Weasley, pourquoi est ce que tu es venue ici si c'est pour dormir" Ginny releva la tête juste à temps pour voir leur commande apparaître sur la table. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, fermant ses yeux le temps de savourer le mélange du café et du chocolat. Oh la caféine. Personne ne devrait oublier la caféine.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Malefoy la regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis il secoua la tête, pris sa fourchette et la planta dans son omelette.

"Alors c'est quoi le plan Malefoy?" Il prit son temps pour mâcher et avaler, puis il prit une gorgée de café. Finalement, il la regarda.

"Le plan c'est que je vais aller au ministère aujourd'hui pour parler aux Aurors. Après ça..."

"Attends Malefoy. **_Tu_** vas voir les Aurors? Et moi alors? C'est mon amie qui a disparu. Je veux être tenue au courant" il but une nouvelle gorgée.

"Weasley, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Tu tiens à peine assise. Tu ne me sers à rien"

"Je ne ..."

"Les Aurors ne me diront rien si tu es là. Tu es la petite amie en colère, la veuve qui pleure, la..."

"Je ne suis pas..."

"Peu importe. Le truc, c'est que moi j'étais un d'entre eux"

**_"Tu étais"_**

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. J'ai toujours un peu de pouvoir. Il y a plus de chance pour qu'ils me parlent à moi plutôt qu'à une petite serveuse rousse toute maigrichonne"

"Pardon?"

"Je retire, tu n'es pas maigre" Il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle le fixa.

"Je viens avec toi"

"Ecoute moi Weasley, le seul endroit où tu vas aller, c'est chez toi. Dors quelques heures. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire ce que j'ai appris" Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux un peu plus, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir d'une dispute. Il avait recommencé à manger son omelette.

"D'accord" dit-elle. Il acquiesça, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son assiette. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son café et résista à l'envie de s'endormir sur la table. "Et quoi ensuite? » Il releva la tête, comme surpris de la voir encore là, bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Ginny pensait qu'il ne loupait aucun indice.

"Ensuite, je pense qu'on pourrait aller chez Lovegood"

"Ah, parce que tu dis nous maintenant? Tu veux que je vienne pour retirer tout les sorts de protection comme ça t'auras pas besoin d'appeler une équipe de pro?" Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux la fixant durement.

"Premièrement, Red, je n'ai pas besoin d'une équipe de pro. Et de deux si elle avait des sorts de protection, on n'aurait pas cette conversation" Il se rassit "Je veux que tu sois là pour me dire si quelque chose te semble bizarre. Tu verras peut-être un truc que les Aurors n'ont pas vu" Elle approuva lentement, puis regarda son café qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché et qui refroidissait "Rentre chez toi Red. Dors un peu" Elle releva la tête lentement vers lui.

"Tu m'envoies un hibou, hein?" il lui fit oui de la tête. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, puis la releva, s'apprêtant à apparaître. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique se soit, la baguette de Malefoy abaissa la sienne.

"Tu devrais peut-être utiliser les cheminettes. On ne voudrait pas que tu te désintègres. Après il faudrait que je regarde une partie de toi pendant mon déjeuner" il laissa ses yeux glisser sur son corps "Quoique..."

"Je ne peux pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette, je l'ai fais désactiver...je vais y arriver" il délaissa sa baguette et se ré appuya sur sa chaise.

"Juste une faveur : laisse moi quelque chose de bien. Un sein, une jambe" Ginny ferma les yeux, leva sa baguette et pria Dieu qu'elle serrait entière une fois qu'elle aurait apparut.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?

Je voulais aussi vous dire que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas lu les livres ou vu les films en français, alors du coup je suis pas sûre que tout les termes magiques, les noms des lieux et des personnages soient corrects alors si vous voyez une erreur dites le moi.


	2. Holding out for a hero

**Chapitre 2 : Holding out for a hero**

Drago apparut dans le ministère et prit les ascenseurs pour le niveau 2. L'atmosphère au quartier des Aurors étaient débordante, avec des Aurors buvant du thé et parlant de leurs affaires.

"Malefoy, comment ça se passe le secteur privé?" Drago se retourna et vit son ancien partenaire, Tony, appuyé sur le mur d'une cabine. Il sourit.

"Oh ça se passe très bien" Tony lui tendit la main et Drago la lui serra, tapant Tony dans le dos.

"Tu t'es décidé à revenir parmi nous?" Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et secoua la tête.

"Certainement pas pour toi. Hey, il est vraiment si nul que ça ton nouveau partenaire?"

"Tu plaisantes? N'importe qui pourrait être bien comparé à toi. Je ne me retrouve plus à exploser n'importe quand maintenant" Drago rigola.

"Ca fait plaisir de te voir, mec! Il est là le colonel?"

"Dans son bureau, pourquoi?"

"Affaire privé"

"Ah, d'accord, c'est comme ça" Drago ricana et fit oui de la tête.

"A plus Tony" Tony lui rendit son signe de tête et leva la main en signe d'au revoir. Drago se rapprocha de la porte fermée au bout du couloir. Reynold Cane, Auror en chef. Drago toqua deux fois et patienta.

"Entrez" dit une voix sourde de l'intérieur du bureau. Drago ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le bureau était pauvrement décoré. A gauche de la porte, il y avait une table en bois avec une plante en pot posée dessus. Directement en face de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre représentant un jour gris sur Paris, si on se fiait à la Tour Eiffel. A gauche de cette fenêtre, il y avait un grand casier gris. A la droite il y avait une bibliothèque à moitié remplie de livre sur les lois magiques. L'autre moitié contenait des objets personnels. L'Ordre de Merlin 3ème classe, une figurine de la fée Morgane, et une photo de Cane lui-même serrant la main de l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Au milieu de la pièce, un grand bureau en métal gris.

Reynold Cane était derrière le bureau quand Drago entra dans le bureau. C'était un petit homme, peu musclé ; Drago pensa quand même qu'il avait dû être impressionnant 20 ans en arrière. Ils l'appelaient tous le Colonel car il dirigeait les Aurors comme une troupe d'armée moldue, avec peu de compassion et la promesse d'une dure réalité.

"Malefoy"

"Cane" Drago s'assit sur un des sièges en face de Cane, tandis que celui-ci se rasseyait "Comment vont les affaires Cane? Tu sauves le monde des détraqués et des tueurs?" Cane plissa les yeux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?" Drago lui fit un rapide sourire.

"Ah donc ça veut dire que ce sont les Aurors qui font le travail. Je veux dire, ils sont pas débordés si?" Cane plissa encore plus ses yeux bleus, si c'était possible.

"Bien sûr que non. Mes Aurors font leur travail" Cane secoua la tête "Qu'est ce que tu m'fais Malefoy? Tu veux revenir parmi nous? Parce que..."

"Non, non, absolument pas" Cane leva les sourcils, s'impatientant visiblement. Drago lança un petit sourire narquois ; cet homme était si facilement manipulable "Je travaille sur une affaire"

"Et?"

"C'était un de vos affaires avant. C'est pour ça que je pensais que les Aurors étaient débordés. Mais j'ai aucun problème à passer derrière eux" Cane fut silencieux quelques instants, étudiant Drago. Il finit par dire "Quelle affaire?"

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. Elle a disparu il y a 4..."

"Oui je m'en souviens. Il y a 4 jours elle est partie. J'ai clos l'affaire"

"Oui ben moi j'ai été embauché par sa meilleure amie. Elle pense que ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça" Cane se leva et se dirigea vers le casier à côté de la fenêtre. Il farfouilla un instant dans tiroir du milieu et revint à son bureau avec un dossier similaire à celui que Ginny lui avait présenté. Il s'assit et ouvrit le dossier.

"On a vérifié dans l'appartement de Lovegood. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. A première vue elle avait fait ses valises"

"Qu'est ce qui vous a donné cette impression?"

"Sa brosse à dents et d'autres objets personnels n'étaient plus là. Certain tiroir de ses commodes étaient vides" Drago s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège.

"Pas de signe de lutte"

"Non" Drago se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

"T'es au courant, que si quelqu'un avait enlevé Lovegood, il y a de fortes chances pour que je ce sois un sorcier ou une sorcière, capable de faire de la magie, capable de nettoyer derrière eux en un mouvement de baguette"

"Ben..je..." Cane redevint silencieux. Drago l'observa pendant un court instant.

"Qu'est ce que tu as d'autre?" drago demanda, enfin.

"Rien"

"Ne me la fais pas à moi. T'étais plus coopératif il y a un instant"

"Ne me teste pas Malefoy. Je suis toujours au dessus de toi" Drago rigola

"Pas mal, Cane. Non, tu vois, je ne travaille plus pour toi et tu ne m'impressionnais pas quand c'était le cas. Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement ce que tu as d'autre?" Cane le fixa, pesant le pour et le contre. Il retourna au dossier.

"On a parlé à plusieurs de ses amis"

"Qui?"

"Une certaine Ginny Weasley. C'est elle qui nous a signalé sa disparition. Elles devaient manger ensemble le soir de la disparition. Elle n'est jamais venue. Weasley lui a envoyé un hibou. Sans réponses le samedi matin, elle est venue nous voir"

Drago hocha de la tête "Quoi d'autre?"

"Hermione Granger a été la première à s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Elle a utilisé la cheminette pour aller dans son appartement, Vendredi après midi à 15h00. Lovegood n'était pas là, aussi Granger a pensé qu'elle était allée faire les magasins ou qu'elle était encore au bureau"

"Tu as parlé à qui d'autre?" Cane jeta un coup d'œil au dossier.

"Heu, Ron Weasley. Grand Auror. Ca fait quelques semaines qu'il ne travaille plus, depuis l'accident"

"Quel accident?"

"T'en n'as pas entendu parler?"

"Tu vois bien que non" Cane lui sourit.

"Il y a deux semaines, Weasley a été touché par un sort pendant une intervention et a perdu tous les os de ses bras et de ses jambes. Ca lui fait un mal de chien pour les repousser"

"Quoi, c'est vrai?" Drago sourit en imaginant un Weasley sans os. La petite belette avait bien dit que son frère ne travaillait pas depuis quelques temps, mais de là à s'imaginer ça...

"Oui Malefoy, c'est vrai" Cane roula des yeux. Drago se râcla la gorge et reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

"Qu'est ce que Weasley a dit?"

"Pas grand chose. Il n'est pas très proche de Lovegood. Il est fiancé avec Granger"

"Ouais, ouais à qui d'autre t'as parlé?" Cane tourna une page du dossier.

"Colin Creevey l'a vue Jeudi soir. Ils ont regardé un film ensemble"

"Ils sortent ensemble? Mais je croyais que Creevey était..."

"Gay? Ouais il l'est : le plus homo de tous les homos. Apparemment ils sont juste amis"

"Quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Son ex petit-ami, Londubat"

"Neville Londubat?" Cane hocha la tête. Drago sourit.

"Comme c'est mignon"

"Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus vu"

"Super" Drago glissa une main dans ses cheveux "C'est tout?" Cane confirma. Drago allait quand même interroger ces personnes, mais c'était quand même un bon début. "Super, merci" Drago se leva.

"Malefoy!" Drago se stoppa, la main sur la poignée "Tu penses que c'est plus qu'il n'y laisse paraître?" Il eut soudain l'air nerveux. Il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Si c'était un kidnapping, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'était pas de très bon ton pour le chef des Aurors.

"Qui sait?" Il ouvrit le porte "A plus tard" Il partit.

* * *

Ginny roula sur elle-même et grogna. Qu'elle en avait marre de travailler tard le soir. Elle détestait ça. Non seulement il faisait noir et ça foutait la trouille mais en plus tous les dégénérés étaient de sortie pour se saouler. Puis elle se retrouvait à dormir toute la journée du lendemain. Ca ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir une vie. Heureusement elle ne travaillait pas ce soir là.

Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il était 12h13. Drago devait être rentré du ministère à cette heure là. Elle se leva et trottina vers la cuisine, pour se préparer un sandwich avec les restes de dinde que sa mère lui avait envoyés. Mais elle se figea dans l'entrée.

Il y avait un autre rouleau de parchemin sur la table de la cuisine. Ok, ça foutait la trouille. Comment faisait-il pour faire entrer du courrier chez elle? Ginny n'avait entendu aucun hibou. Elle se promit de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait et avança vers le parchemin. Elle tapa dessus avec sa baguette et il se déroula.

_Red_

_Retrouve-moi devant l'appartement de Lovegood à 14h00._

_D. Malefoy_

C'était tout? Rien sur son rendez-vous avec les Aurors? Pas de remarques acerbes sur sa ponctualité? Ginny secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo pour se faire son sandwich.

* * *

Il était adossé sur le mur de l'immeuble de Luna quand elle apparut. Il était aussi froid, arrogant et exquis que d'habitude. Ginny secoua la tête et marcha dans sa direction. Luna habitait un immeuble en brique à trois étages, dans une zone exclusivement magique. Son appartement était au troisième étage, du côté de la rue. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

"Tu _peux_ donc **être** à l'heure. C'est bon à savoir" Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle le fixa.

"Tais-toi Malefoy. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'enverrais un hibou pour me dire comment ça c'était passé"

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais te le dire en personne" Il ouvrit la porte et la fit avancer jusqu'à l'escalier.

"J'ai rencontré Reynold Cane, l'Auror en chef du département"

"Je sais qui c'est. Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit?"

"J'y viens Red"

"Ne m'appelles pas Red"

"Il m'a dit la même chose que toi. Qu'elle avait fait ses valises et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lutte"

"C'est tout?" Ils étaient au deuxième étage maintenant et Drago s'arrêta pour sortir sa baguette. Ginny l'imita.

"Il m'a dit qu'il vous a interrogé, toi et d'autres de ses amis. La seule chose qu'il m'a dit et que je ne savais pas, c'est que Granger est la première à avoir découvert sa disparition"

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important"

"Tout est important" Il leva une main et elle s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la porte du troisième étage et jeta un coup d'œil alentour, puis lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait avancer "On en parlera plus tard"

lui dit-il "C'est lequel celui de Lovegood?" Ginny lui montra la porte au bout du couloir.

"305" dit-elle "Malefoy?" Il se stoppa et le regarda "Comment tu as fait pour faire passer ces mots dans mon appartement?" Il sourit puis se retourna "Malefoy!"

"Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets" lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

"Les magiciens n'existent pas" Il se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un large sourire.

"C'est ce que les moldus pensent des sorciers" Il leva un sourcil. Ginny soupira et s'avança vers la porte de Luna. Elle prit une clé dans sa poche, l'inséra et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit facilement. A première vue, Drago avait eu raison en ce qui concernait la sécurité.

Ginny pénétra dans l'entrée carrelée et regarda autour d'elle. Le petit salon de Luna était face à elle. Aussi normal que d'habitude. Un canapé de couleur lavande avec tapis assorti, une table basse, deux tables d'angle dépareillées avec deux lampes antiques posées dessus. Elle sentit Drago se rapprocher d'elle par derrière.

"Sympa" dit-il

"Ca l'est pour moi" répondit-elle

"Si tu l'dis"

Sur la droite, il y avait la cuisine. Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine mais elle sentit Drago se tendre derrière elle.

"Red" Il attrapa son bras, l'arrêtant net.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en le fixant. Elle retira son bras d'un coup sec, faisant tomber une lampe au passage. La lampe vacilla un instant avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd, sur le tapis à environ un mètre de Ginny. Il y eu 3 bips perçants et Drago jeta Ginny sur le sol, en dehors de l'appartement et couvrit son corps avec le sien.

L'explosion qui suivit était assourdissante.

"Oh" Dit Ginny une fois que les débris avaient fini de voler et que le bruit dans sa tête c'était atténué. Drago releva la tête et la regarda.

"Ouais! Oh!"

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur les marches devant l'immeuble de Luna. Ils observaient les Aurors et les secouristes s'agiter dans tous les sens. Heureusement personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé mais il y avait eu quelques départs de feu dans les appartements voisins.

Les Aurors pensaient qu'il y avait eu une défaillance avec une installation électrique moldue. Drago les laissa croire cela. C'était désormais SON affaire et il n'aimait pas partager. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir un Auror s'approcher d'eux. Ginny, elle, se leva.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé?" s'enquit-elle.

"Pas grand chose. Nous pensons que c'est un accident, Mademoiselle" Lui répondit le jeune homme.

"Un accident? Et est ce que c'est une coïncidence que 4 jours après la disparition de Luna son appartement explose?" Drago sentit l'ouragan arriver. Il se leva à son tour.

"Et bien...je..." bafouilla l'Auror. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de faire face à des petites rousses en colère.

"Des choses plus étranges encore arrivent, Red" dit Drago, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Quo..." elle se retourna pour le dévisager et il la regardait avec insistance, lui intimant de se taire avec ses yeux, elle se tut.

"Désolée" dit-elle en se tournant vers l'Auror "Ca doit être le contre coup de l'explosion"

"Bien sûr" approuva l'homme et il partit.

"C'est quoi ce bordel Malefoy?"

"Chut, je te le dirais plus tard"

"Ca" elle montra la fenêtre noircie de l'appartement de Luna "c'était pas un accident" il lui attrapa le bras et l'éloigna de l'entrée de l'immeuble, loin de l'effervescence.

"Pas ici" Il lui attrapa son autre bras et les fit disparaître.

* * *

Quand la pression sur ses bras stoppa, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une pièce mal éclairée. C'était une grande pièce et il y avait des tables et des chaises un peu partout. A une des extrémités de la pièce, se trouvait un comptoir. Il fallu un moment à Ginny pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Mr Malefoy!" Dit le Barman depuis son comptoir en posant le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer. "Qu'est ce que je vous sert?"

"Un whisky pur feu"

"Ah...euh une bièreaubeurre"

"Ca arrive" dit le serveur. Drago repris le bras de Ginny et l'emmena dans la fond de la salle. Il s'engouffra dans une alcôve et l'entraîna avec lui.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Ginny en lui retirant sa main.

"Au River Styx"

"Tu viens souvent" ce n'était pas une question. Le barman l'avait appelé par son prénom.

"Assez oui" Leur commande arriva et Drago était silencieux, s'occupant de son whisky. Ginny prit le temps de regarder l'endroit.

Il y avait quelques clients. La plupart était des hommes, seul ou à plusieurs, buvant et se racontant des blagues. Il y avait des jeunes et des vieux, riches et moins riches et en plus ou moins bon état. Les quelques femmes présentes semblaient être là depuis trop longtemps. Ginny reporta son attention vers Drago.

"Pourquoi on est ici?" il releva la tête vers elle et sembla l'observer pendant un instant avant de répondre.

"Les gens ici ne posent pas de questions. Ils me laissent tranquille. C'est sympa" Sympa n'était pas le mot que Ginny aurait employé pour décrire le River Styx. Miteux peut-être. Définitivement sinistre. A la limite d'être dangereux. "Relax. T'es avec moi. Personne ne viendra t'ennuyer" Ginny aperçut un homme deux tables plus loin, aux dents jaunes, avec des biceps de la taille d'un tracteur. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

"C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire" Drago regarda à son tour l'homme. Lentement, il leva un sourcil. L'homme détourna la tête.

"Voilà, maintenant on se reconcentre sur l'affaire" Ginny se tourna vers Drago, abasourdie.

"C'était quoi ça?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

"On me respecte ici. Ne juge pas un homme par la taille de ses muscles. Ici c'est la baguette qui compte" Il appuya ses dires en mettant sa propre baguette sur la table. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir, même si Drago lui-même était plutôt musclé. C'était la force magique, pas physique, qui l'emportait dans le monde magique.

"D'accord" soupira Ginny "Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé chez Luna? C'était quoi cette explosion?"

"C'était un sort qui était sensé se déclencher quand quelqu'un marchait sur le tapis"

"Comment tu le savais?" Comment tu as su à temps pour pouvoir nous sauver?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un pressentiment" Elle le fixa

"Ouais, c'est ça! P'tit con arrogant va!" marmonna-t-elle.

Drago se pencha vers elle "Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de m'insulter quand je suis la seule chose qui se tient entre toi et ce mec au bar?" Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au bar. L'homme assis sur le tabouret tout au bout la regardait intensément. Il était imposant et chauve et avait un serpent tatoué sur son front.

"Il n'a pas l'air si méchant" dit Ginny, essayant vainement de réprimer le frisson d'horreur qui menaçait de la parcourir. Un rire échappa à Drago.

"Hum. J'ai vu le sort trembloter sur le tapis avant qu'il ne se déclenche. Puis il y a eu les bips" Ginny roula des yeux.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ca veut dire que quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on fouine dans son appartement"

"Ben pour ta gouverne, on ne va plus pouvoir aller fouiner là-bas"

"Je ne pense pas non. Mais ça nous apprend quand même quelque chose"

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

"Les Aurors ont fait le tour de l'appartement il y a trois jours. De toute évidence, le sort n'était pas là à ce moment là ou on compterait moins d'Aurors parmi nos rangs"

"Donc..."

"Donc, qui que se soit qui a fait ça, l'a fait après la venue des Aurors, quelque part entre Samedi après-midi et aujourd'hui"

"On devrait interroger ses voisins pour voir s'ils ont vu quelqu'un" Drago hocha la tête.

"On ira demain, quand il y aura moins de monde là-bas. T'es prête?" Ginny acquiesça et se leva. Drago posa quelques pièces sur la table.

"Malefoy, t'étais sérieux à propos du mec de tout à l'heure?" Drago regarda vers le comptoir.

"Non, c'est juste Bob. C'est un gars sympa. Il ferait pas de mal à un nargole"

"Mais les nargoles ne..." il attrapa ses épaules et les fit disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

Il les avait fait apparaître sur le chemin de traverse. En terrain neutre, lui avait-il dit. De là, Ginny était apparut dans l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Elle était présentement assise dans leur petite cuisine, buvant le thé avec Hermione.

"Et il t'a ramené au chemin de traverse" lui demanda Hermione. Ginny hocha la tête. Elle venait juste de terminer de lui raconter de sa journée avec Malefoy.

"Mon Dieu Ginny, c'est un miracle que tu sois saine et sauve" Hermione se leva pour remplir la théière.

"Je sais"

"Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle, se rasseyant face à Ginny.

"Demain, on doit aller parler aux voisins de Luna. On espère que quelqu'un aura vu quelque chose"

"C'est la suite logique" Le silence se fit, alors qu'elles étaient perdues dans leur pensées. Il y eut un gémissement dans la pièce d'à côté "Ron" dit Hermione

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Ginny

"Il se plaint comme un gosse" grogna Hermione. Ginny lui fit un grand sourire.

"Ca ressemble bien à Ron, ça"

"La plupart de ses os ont repoussé"

"C'est génial"

"Oui, le guérisseur préfère qu'il reste au lit encore quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il aient tous repoussés. Il pourrait se fracturer quelque chose" Ginny hocha la tête "Et bien entendu, il en profite au maximum. La nuit dernière il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Il a dû se dire que puisque lui ne pouvait pas dormir et bien moi non plus"

"Quel salopard"

"C'est pas ça le pire" soupira Hermione "Hier il m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je cède à ses désirs. Il a dit que ça faisait presque un mois et qu'il était sur le point d'exploser" Ginny grogna et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"AAh. Trop d'information"

"Désolée. Mais il est en train de me rendre folle" Il y eu un nouveau gémissement sourd.

"On devrait peut-être aller le voir, non?"

"Non, il fait juste ça pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il sait que t'es là. Il suppose que tu vas rentrer dans son petit jeu et que tu vas aller le plaindre. S'il a vraiment besoin de quelque chose, il m'appellera." Ginny sourit et secoua la tête. Elle irait le voir une fois avant de partir mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione exagérait quoique se soit. Son frère pouvait être le dernier des cons "Assez parlé de ton chiant de frère. Parle-moi de Malefoy! Ron dit qu'il est le meilleur. Tu pense qu'il va pouvoir retrouver Luna?"

Ginny soupira. Elle se posait la même question depuis deux jours. "Je ne sais pas Mione. Enfin, il a l'air compétent"

"Il est toujours aussi arrogant? Ron et Harry ont passé du temps avec lui mais moi je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir depuis l'école"

"Il a pas mal changé" Ginny sourit pour elle-même en se rappelant de leur petit accrochage à son bureau, le premier jour. "Il a gardé son petit air sur de soi. Mais il est plus mature. Et il a un côté sombre. Je suppose que c'était déjà le cas à l'école, remarque, vers la fin. Quoiqu'à ce moment là je pense que c'était plus à cause de son père et de Voldemort. Maintenant, et bien, maintenant, je ne sais pas trop en fait. C'est un peu comme s'il en avait trop vu. C'est comme s'il savait qu'il était mauvais, mais que c'est caché à l'intérieur et qu'il essaye de se contrôler"

Hermione l'observa "Tu t'es fais une sacré impression en seulement un jour" Ginny haussa les épaules "C'est peut-être de quelqu'un comme ça dont on a besoin" Dit Hermione, se levant à nouveau pour débarrasser leurs tasses "Quelqu'un qui connaît le Mal. Quelqu'un qui peut pénétrer l'esprit de ces salauds pour découvrir ce qu'ils manigancent"

"Je pense que ce dont on a besoin, c'est d'un héros" soupira Ginny

"T'en as peut-être trouvé un Ginny"

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre.**

**J'adore le personnage de Drago. A mon avis on doit se sentir en sécurité avec un mec comme à ses côtés. Puis j'aime aussi beaucoup le surnom qu'il donne à Ginny "Red", ça sonne bien je trouve.**

**Donnez moi vos impressions**


	3. Alright

**Chapitre 3 : Alright**

Quand Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle vit un morceau de parchemin sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux et secoua la tête. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de savoir comment il faisait pour lui envoyer ses messages, directement chez elle. Elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit puis tapa sur le parchemin. Elle le prit en main une fois qu'il se fut déplié et le lit rapidement.

_Ca serait tellement plus facile si tu utilisais les cheminettes. Rejoins-moi au Chaudron Baveur à 9h30._

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7h30. Elle avait tout le temps. Elle se retourna et se rendormie.

* * *

Elle arriva rapidement à 9h50 et Drago ne put retenir un sourire quand il la vit. Elle portait un jean un peu baggy et un débardeur rouge qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux, qu'elle avait apparemment oublié de coiffer. Elle l'aperçut dans un coin reculé et le rejoignit.

"Désolée. Je suis désolée. Je me suis rendormie et..." il leva une main pour la faire taire.

"C'est pas grave" dit-il en interpellant une serveuse. Ginny commanda un autre Café Macchiato. Drago se demanda d'où lui venait ce goût pour le café. Lui, avait commencé à en boire quelques années en arrière quand il avait passé 6 mois en Amérique, à l'époque où il avait travaillé en collaboration avec un détective privé sur une affaire de ventes illégales de baguettes et autres équipements magiques. Il regarda Ginny. Elle s'était installée confortablement dans sa chaise et l'observait avec une curiosité avide. Il se racla la gorge.

"Je voulais te faire part de mes plans pour la prochaine étape dans l'enquête" Elle plissa les yeux.

"On a dit qu'on allait chez Luna pour interroger ses voisins"

"**Je** vais aller interroger ses voisins. Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi faire une liste des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à Luna" Il vit le rouge partir de son coup pour finir sur ses joues. Il grimaça mentalement.

"Certainement pas! On..."

"Autre chose Red" continua-t-il, pensant qu'il valait mieux tout sortir d'un coup avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler.

"Ne m'appelles pas Red" siffla-t-elle en gardant les dents serrées "Je viens avec toi"

"Non. Et je veux que tu aies ça toujours sur toi" Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone portable, le déposant sur la table, en face d'elle.

"C'est quoi?"

"Un téléphone portable. Les moldus les utilisent pour communiquer. Puisque tu ne veux pas te reconnecter au réseau cheminette, c'est le meilleur moyen de te contacter. Ca fait quelques années que j'en utilise un moi-même"

"Oh non. Non non non. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou comme tout le monde. Je ne me promènerais pas avec ce truc juste pour que tu puisses me contacter à toute heure et me dire que je dois rester chez moi comme une bonne petite sorcière" Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, agitant ses mains et Drago se dit que le proverbe était vrai. On n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire aux Weasley tant que l'on n'avait pas mis Ginevra en colère.

"Red, calme-toi. C'est juste que..."

"Je ne vais pas me calmer Malefoy! Hier tu m'as dit que je pourrais venir..."

"Je n'ai pas..."

"Je ne vais pas rester chez moi et..."

"Red..." elle se leva, toujours furieuse, et pestant tout en ramassant ses affaires.

"J'irais toute seule dans ce cas là" Elle se tourna prête à partir. Drago se leva d'un bond et se précipita à sa suite.

"Red attend..."

"Non, si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à retrouver mon amie, et bien je le ferais moi-même"

"Tu ne peux pas juste..." Les gens les regardaient à présent, leur regard suivant Ginny alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie en zigzagant.

"Sale con...Hermione me l'avait dit...et je savais..."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement Weasley?" Dit-il en se plaçant devant alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Elle se figea et le regarda. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir.

"Je veux que tu me laisse participer" Il réfléchit à son tour. Après tout pourquoi pas? Une paire d'yeux supplémentaire pouvait être utile.

"D'accord"

"Pas juste du travail de second plan, ou écrire des noms sur une feuille à attendre que tu m'appelles...je veux être là pour **tout**" Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et elle le regardait fixement, l'intimidant bien plus que tout les bad boy qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie.

"Tu veux quoi? Un contrat scellé dans le sang? On est Scully et Mulder" Elle plissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire"

"C'est pour faire la paix. Viens...on va s'asseoir" Elle continua de le fixer un instant puis repris le chemin de leur table. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. "Tu vas rentrer chez toi, te préparer et puis on ira chez Lovegood"

"J'te fais pas confiance. Tu vas y aller tout seul pendant que je serais chez moi" Drago grogna puis secoua la tête.

"C'est pas ce que je comptais faire" elle plissa les yeux "D'accord je vais venir avec toi, t'auras qu'à m'attacher à une chaise si tu veux" elle sembla considérer la proposition un instant. Finalement, elle acquiesça.

"D'accord, on y va"

* * *

Ginny finit de s'habiller et ramassa ses cheveux dans un chignon. Drago regardait la télévision dans son salon. Elle l'avait fait asseoir sur le canapé et lui avait lancé le sort du saucisson. Elle ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, habillée d'un short noir et un T-shirt vert émeraude. Elle enfila une paire de basket blanche et pointa sa baguette vers Drago.

"Finite"

"Putain Red. T'aurais pas pu mettre autre chose que du patinage artistique?" Elle lui fit un petit sourire supérieur tout en ramassant son sac à main.

"Je suis prête" annonça-t-elle.

"Ok" Il lui attrapa le bras juste au dessus du coude et l'entraîna vers la porte "On va utiliser le point de transplanage dans le hall d'entrée. Je ne veux pas que tu transplane d'ici et que tu partes sans moi" Elle ne pu que lui sourire à cette remarque. Il ferma la porte derrière elle, réactivant les sorts de protection avant de l'entraîner dans le hall.

* * *

"J'ai rien vu. Pour qui vous vous prenez, de v'nir taper à ma porte? J'ai d'jà dit aux Aurors que j'avais rien vu"

"Oui, mais Monsieur nous ne sommes pas des Aurors. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de la jeune femme qui habite dans l'appartement qui a été détruit" Dit Drago calmement.

"Ben moi si mon appart' explosait, je voudrais disparaître aussi" Leur répondit l'homme en leur claquant la porte à la figure.

"Ca c'est plutôt bien passé" dit Ginny.

"Il avait quand même raison" Drago dit avec un petit sourire en coin. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

Personne ne répondit à la porte suivante et puis à celle d'après un gamin leur ouvrit et leur dit que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il parle aux étrangers et leur claqua la porte à la figure. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander si ses parents étaient là ou pas.

La dernière porte au rez de chaussée s'ouvrit sur une petite femme aux cheveux blancs comme neige et à la peau extrêmement ridée. Drago estima son âge aux environ de 250 ans.

"Non, je ne pense pas avoir vu quelque chose" dit-elle gentiment en souriant.

"Est ce que vous avez entendu des bruits bizarres?" Demanda Drago.

"J'ai entendu l'explosion. Ca m'a collé une sacré frousse. J'ai même pensé que l'immeuble allait s'effondrer"

"Rien d'autre?"

"Non, je ne crois pas"

"Et Vendredi dernier?" Demanda Ginny "Vous avez entendu ou vu quelque chose?" La dame réfléchie un instant.

"J'ai vu cette charmante jeune fille, Luna" Drago sentit Ginny frémir d'excitation à côté de lui.

"Quand?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"Aux alentours de midi. C'était bizarre parce que d'habitude elle n'arrive qu'à 14h30. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque course à faire et qu'elle devait travailler sur une histoire. Elle est montée chez elle et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis"

"Vous avez vu quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là? Quelqu'un qui est monté chez elle ou qui est descendu?"

"Non" répliqua la femme "Je suis rentrée et j'ai fais une sieste, puis ma sœur est arrivée et on est sortit manger" Ginny poussa un long soupir.

"Merci Madame; Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé"

"Ca m'a fait plaisir" leur dit la femme avec un grand sourire "Revenez quand vous voulez" Drago recula en lui faisant un petit signe de main et regarda la femme rentrer dans son appartement.

"Elle nous a plutôt bien aidé" Dit-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour le deuxième étage.

"Et comment?" Demanda Ginny tristement. Il se tourna vers elle.

"On a réduit son agenda. On sait qu'elle a quitté son travail plus tôt pour une raison inconnue. On sait qu'elle est rentrée chez elle et qu'elle a disparu entre midi et 15h00 quand Granger s'est rendue chez elle"

"C'est tout ce que l'on sait" Elle regarda ses chaussures.

"C'est quand même quelque chose" Dit-il en ouvrant la porte du second étage.

* * *

Ginny toqua à la porte 201. Une jeune femme leur ouvrit. Une jeune femme très enceinte.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de couvrir le brouhaha de la télé derrière elle.

"Nous enquêtons sur l'explosion dans l'appartement à l'étage supérieur et la disparition de la jeune fille qui y habite" La femme leva un doigt.

"Regan! Baisse le son!" hurla-t-elle par dessus son épaule. Une minute plus tard le volume était moins fort et elle leur fit signe de continuer.

"Ouais, j'ai entendu. On n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. J'avais un rendez-vous avec un guérisseur et les gosses étaient chez leur grand-mère. Mon mari travaillait" elle leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique "Mon mari est **toujours** au travail"

"Et à propos de Vendredi dernier?" demanda Drago "Vous étiez chez vous?" Ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose qui casse dans l'appartement.

"Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'était mais vous feriez mieux de nettoyer avant que j'arrive" cria la femme "Euh ouais on était là"

"Est ce que vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose d'anormal ce jour là"

"Non. Enfin je veux dire, on était présents mais c'est pas facile d'entendre un truc avec ceux là" Ils y eurent de cris grands derrière elle. Elle fit volte face et beugla "Tommy! Regan! Arrêtez-vous!"

« Alors vous n'avez rien vu?" Demanda Ginny avec une voix suppliante.

"Non, désolée" Il y eu trois petits cris perçants suivis d'un long gémissement plaintif "Désolée, je dois y aller" leur dit la jeune femme et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Mon Dieu!"s'écria Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte suivante. Un vieil homme ouvrit. Il était grand avec des cheveux gris et Ginny pensa qu'il devait être plutôt séduisant dans sa jeunesse.

"Oui j'ai vu un homme monter à l'étage" Dit-il après qu'ils se soient présentés "Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention puisqu'il était déjà venu quelques jours avant. J'ai pensé que c'était un ami de Melle Lovegood"

"La première fois que vous l'avez vu, c'était Vendredi?" demanda Ginny toute excitée.

"Oui, oui c'était Vendredi"

"A quelle heure?" demanda Drago.

"Oh, aux environ de 12h30. Je me préparais pour aller au Club Bavboules"

"Et hier, vous vous souvenez à quelle heure il était là?" L'homme se frotta le menton.

"Le matin. Je ne sais plus exactement quand" Drago fit un signe de tête.

"Vous vous souvenez de quoi il avait l'air?" Demanda Ginny.

"C'est ça qui est bizarre. Les deux fois il portait un long manteau et avait une capuche. Bizarre pour un mois de Juin, mais bon, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. J'ai pensé que c'était le même homme les deux fois, mais ça aurait pu être deux hommes différents" il haussa les épaules.

"Est ce que vous pouvez nous le décrire? La Couleur de son manteau peut-être?"

"Son manteau était noir, tout simple. L'homme, ou les hommes, était de corpulence moyenne" _Super_, pensa Ginny, _il vient de décrire la moitié des hommes du monde sorcier _"Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus"

"Oh non!" le rassura Drago "Vous avez été très bien"

"Hey. Mademoiselle Lovegood. Elle a des problèmes?" Ginny sentit le regard de Drago se poser sur elle mais elle ne tourna pas la tête.

"On espère que non" L'homme secoua la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu dans cette phrase "Mais probablement que oui" Drago sortit sa carte de visite et le lui tendit "Envoyez moi un hibou si jamais quelque chose vous reviens" L'homme fit oui de la tête et rentra dans son appartement.

"Une impasse. Encore." murmura Ginny

"Ne pense pas que ce sont des impasses Red. Dis toi que ce sont des indices : des points que l'ont doit relier entre eux"

Les deux appartements suivant ne donnèrent rien. Tous les appartements du troisième étage étaient vacants à cause de l'explosion : les locataires ne pourraient revenir qu'une fois les travaux terminés.

"On fait quoi maintenant?" Demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils eurent transplanés dans le bureau de Drago.

"Je ne sais pas"

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? Tu es détective privé et mon amie a disparu. Fais quelque chose"

"Donne-moi un peu de temps Red. Les choses ne s'arrangent en un claquement de doigts"

"Ca fait cinq jours"

"Je fais très bien mon travail, Red. Je retrouve les gens. Tu dois me faire confiance" Elle s'affala dans le siège face à lui et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

"J'ai l'habitude d'être celle qui rassure les gens" dit-elle, relevant la tête pour le regarder "C'est moi qui dit 'Ca va aller' alors que tout le monde panique autour. Les gens se tournent vers moi pour du réconfort. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer comme ça" elle regarda par la fenêtre "J'aimerais pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton et tout éteindre, une fois de temps en temps" Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête "J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour dire 'ça va aller'"

"Ca va aller Red, je te le promets" dit Drago. Elle le regarda.

"Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Je déteste ça"

"Je tiens mes promesses" dit-il calmement, doucement. Elle hocha de la tête, ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je devrais y aller"

"Laisse ton téléphone allumé" lui conseilla-t-il, se levant avec elle "Je t'appellerais dès que j'aurais mis au point mon prochain plan d'enfer" elle sourit timidement et partit.

* * *

"Mr Malefoy?" Drago leva la tête pour voir la tête d'Edie passer par l'encadrement de la porte "Ah vous êtes seul"

"Oui, Edie. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose?" elle sourit et traversa la pièce à sa rencontre.

"Non, pas vraiment, je voulais juste voir comment vous vous en sortiez"

"Très bien Edie, juste occupé"

"Affaire compliquée?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça" Edie s'assit sur la chaise face à lui.

"Ca ne serait pas en rapport avec Mademoiselle Weasley?" Drago releva la tête vers elle. Cette femme était bien trop perspicace pour son bien.

"Bien sûr que non. C'est juste un travail" Edie lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il détestait quand elle lui faisait un sourire compréhensif.

"Drago, je vous connais mieux que vous même. Melle Weasley vous plaît" Drago plissa les yeux en la regardant puis reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier avant qu'elle n'arrive "C'est une gentille fille. Et ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas rencontré de gentille fille"

"Il y a Pansy"

"Pansy, oui" Edie rigola pour elle-même un instant, puis resta silencieuse "Drago" Dit-elle plus sérieusement. Il la regarda à nouveau "Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Melle Weasley. J'aimerais vous voir heureux" Puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Bon sang. Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte et la ferma à clé.

Il adorait Edie, vraiment. Elle était comme une mère pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait engagée mais des fois elle était un peu envahissante. Depuis deux ans, elle essayait de le caser. Il s'était défendu en disant qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage, mais elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune et qu'elle voulait voir ses pseudos petits-enfants avant de mourir.

Il secoua la tête et ferma son dossier. Il n'arrivait à rien. Il était dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro rapide 3.

"Yo"

"Yo à toi" dit Drago "Ecoute, j'aurais besoin de nouvelles idées sur une affaire. T'es occupé?"

"Affaire difficile?"

"Euh, ouais"

"J'arrive tout de suite"

"Merci" Drago ferma son téléphone et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit un 'plop' puis l'exclamation de joie d'Edie.

"Ca fait tellement longtemps"

"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Edie" une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs apparut "Malefoy" dit-il quand il vit Drago affalé dans son siège.

"Zabini. Merci d'être venu" Blaise ferma la porte et traversa la pièce en de grandes enjambées. Il s'assit face à Drago.

"Je pouvais pas laisser un ami dans le besoin. Alors c'est quoi ton problème?" Drago fit glisser une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"L'affaire Lovegood" Blaise fit un sourire en coin.

"T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt l'affaire de 'l'amie de Lovegood'?"

"Oh tu t'fous d'moi?" Drago se leva et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau.

"Quoi?"

"Edie vient de me dire la même chose"

"C'est que ça doit être la vérité alors" Drago arrêta de marcher et fixa son ami.

"On peut se concentrer? Lovegood n'est toujours pas là"

"Ok. Lovegood"

"Je suis bloqué. Je ne sais dans quelle direction aller" Il s'avachit sur son siège.

"Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé jusque là?" Demanda Blaise, plus d'humeur à blaguer. Blaise n'était ni un Auror ni un détective privé. Il était plus du côté technique de la magie. Aucun code ou sort ne pouvait lui résister; aucun sort anti-traçage qu'il ne pouvait pas désactiver. Il avait même créé ses propres sorts. Prends ça dans tes dents Granger ! Blaise savait garder la tête claire, la plupart du temps, ce qui fait qu'il pouvait donner un bon avis sur tout. Il donnait des perspectives à Drago et faisait en sorte qu'il reste dans le bon chemin. Drago lui dit tout ce que lui et Ginny avait trouvé jusqu'à présent.

"Tu dis que Lovegood écrivait des articles sur le Groupe Anti-Moldu?" Blaise demanda une fois que Drago eut fini son récit.

"Ouais, j'en ai lu quelques uns. C'était pas flatteur"

"Tu sais que le GAM est juste une couverture pour les derniers Mangemorts?" L'informa Blaise.

"Bien sûr"

"C'est pour ça que tu as pris cette affaire" Drago pris une profonde inspiration.

"Ouais"

"Drake, arrête de t'obséder avec ça. Ca fait sept ans que la guerre est finie. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper d'eux" Drago fit un signe de tête négatif.

"C'est juste...ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il y en a encore en liberté"

"Et ça te met des œillères. Le GAM n'est peut-être même pas derrière tout ça. Ils ne se sont pas montré depuis la défaite de Voldemort"

"Je sais"

"Alors tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils opèrent. Ils envoient des lettres anonymes sans donner de suite et font apparaître la marque des ténèbres sur des immeubles abandonnés"

"Je sais comment ils pensent Blaise, j'ai été l'un d'entre eux"

"Drago..."

"Non, c'est vrai et tu le sais. Ils n'y réfléchiraient pas à deux fois avant de kidnapper quelqu'un qui raconte des saloperies sur eux. Lovegood est probablement en train de se faire torturer en ce moment même et moi je suis assis ici"

"Si t'as raison" soupira Blaise "Si le GAM est derrière tout ça, tu ne peux pas de lancer dedans à l'aveuglette"

"Je ne sais même pas où leur siège se trouve" Admis Drago "Ils agissent à couvert"

"On a besoin d'information qui viennent de l'intérieur" dit Blaise de façon un peu trop enthousiaste pour Drago.

"On?"

"Tu m'as pas juste fais venir pour avoir une petite conversation avec toi, Drake" Drago sourit à son ami.

"Ouais, c'est ça, si tu l'dis. Où on va les avoir ces informations?"

"Il n'y a qu'un endroit" Blaise fit un grand sourire.

"Oh non. Oh non non!"

"Oh oui, oui, oui"

* * *

**A/N: L'allusion à Mulder et Scully est en fait une réplique de Bones.**

**LA grosse question du chapitre c'est : où vont-ils aller pour avoir cette information ? Ca plaît pas plus que ça à Drago en tout cas.**


	4. Princes and Frogs

**Chapitre 4 : Princes and Frogs**

Ginny venait juste de finir de ranger les courses quand elle l'entendit; un son strident provenant de quelque part dans son appartement.  
"Cest quoi..." elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, d'où le son provenait. Là, au milieu du lit, où elle l'avait jeté plus tôt dans la journée, il y avait le téléphone que Drago lui avait donné. Elle grimaça, le prit et regarda le petit écran un instant. MALEFOY. Elle pressa le petit bouton vert comme il lui avait montré.  
"Allô?" dit-elle prudemment.  
"Ca ne va pas te mordre, Red, c'est juste un téléphone"  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?" Elle retourna dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table. Quand il reprit la parole, il était plus sérieux.  
"Je pense avoir une piste" Ginny se leva d'un bond.  
"C'est vrai?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Mais demain je vais récoleter des informations sur le GAM" Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours debout et se rassit.  
"Je viens avec toi"  
"Red tu ne sais même pas où je vais"  
"Ca n'a aucune importance. Je participe activement, tu te rappelles?" Il y eut un long soupir puis Drago dit  
"Je vais à Azkaban" il ne dit plus rien, attendant sa réponse. Puisqu'elle ne réagit pas, il lui dit "Parler à mon père. Je comprendrais si tu ne venais pas..."  
"Je viendrais" l'interrompit-elle. Drago fut silencieux un instant.  
"Je pensais juste qu'après que..."  
"Et bien arrête de penser. Je viendrais" Un silence de plus.  
"Ok" marmonna-t-il.  
"Très bien"  
"Il y a un portoloin à 10h17 demain matin. Je passerais chez toi vers 10h00. T'as intérêt à être prête ou je pars sans toi"  
"D'accord"  
'Très bien" elle l'entendit raccrocher puis se relaxa. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas louper la vue De Lucius Malefoy en prison à Azkaban. Elle se sourit à elle même et finit de ranger ses courses.

* * *

Le Lethe était déjà bien rempli quand Ginny arriva à six heures. Il y avait six personnes assises au bar et une vingtaine dans la salle.  
"Salut ma jolie" l'appela un homme grisonnant, assis à table toute proche.  
"Salut Lester" Ginny lui sourit en se dirigeant vers le bar.  
Mars l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires "Comment ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle.  
"Très bien" lui répondit Ginny en se saisissant d'un plateau de boissons pour une table dans le fond de la salle.  
"Des nouvelles?" Mars la suivait entre les tables.  
"Non mais Malefoy pense que l'on a peut-être une piste" Elle déposa les verres face aux deux hommes assis à la table 2.  
"Voilà pour vous" leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle fit face à Marena "Je suis optimiste"  
"Tant mieux. Puis ça peut pas faire de mal de passer du temps avec Drago Malefoy" lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
"Pff" Ginny roula des yeux et s'éloigna vers une autre table. Elle entendit l'autre fille s'éloigner en rigolant "Qu'est ce que je vous sert?"  


* * *

  
Quatre heures plus tard, il y avait déjà moins de clients. Le grand rush de la soirée c'était calmé et tous les hommes d'affaires respectables étaient rentrés chez eux, retrouver leurs femmes. Ginny passa prêt d'une table et sentit une main se poser sur ses fesse. Elle se tourna et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année.  
"Hey poupée, pourquoi tu viendrais pas poser tes jolies p'tites fesses par ici?" dit-il en tapant sur ses jambes avec la main qui n'était présentement pas occupée à la peloter. Elle se baissa pour être à hauteur de son oreille. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'acool émanant de sa bouche était presque écoeurante.  
"Pourquoi tu retirerais pas ta main de mes fesses avant que je te jetes un sort?" Il lui fit un sourire mais retira quand même sa main.  
"Je ne le sers plus" dit Ginny à Gareth, le barman, une fois derrière le comptoir.  
"Ca me va, petite" Gareth était un homme au grand coeur. Il avait l'âge de son père et deux enfants. Il était non seulement le barman mais aussi le videur. Le fait qu'il soit costaud et intimidant était un plus, puisqu'en fait il n'aimait pas la violence.  
Ginny lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers un homme au bar qui venait juste de s'asseoir. L'homme devait avoir la trentaine, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux aussi bleus que ceux d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait une cicatrice sur son sourcil gauche. Il était plutôt mignon si on aimait le genre bad boy, ce qui était le cas de Ginny.  
"Qu'est ce que je vous sert?" demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.  
"Un wisky pur feu on the rocks devrait faire l'affaire" commanda-t-il avec un petit accent italien.  
"Vous êtes italien" commenta Ginny tout en le servant.  
"D'origine" lui expliqua-t-il "J'ai emménagé ici l'année de mes dix-sept ans" Ginny fit un signe de tête et déposa son verre face à lui. Il prit une gorgée et ferma les yeux "AH perfetto" Ginny se surpris à sourire "Merci" lui dit-il une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux.  
"Ginny!" elle se tourna vers Gareth "La table six attend que tu ailles prendre leur commande"  
"J'y vais" Elle fit face à l'italien "N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre"  
"Merci...Ginny" Ginny sourit et partit.  
Les hommes assis à la table six avaient l'air particulièrement sinistres, se dit Ginny, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Ils avaient tout les deux la taille d'un troll et n'avait pas l'air plus sympathique. Ils lui rappelaient Crabbe et Goyle les deux gorilles de Malefoy, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, puis se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus.  
"Vous avez choisi?" demanda-t-elle une fois à côté d'eux. Celui avec les cheveux les plus foncés, puisque c'était la seule façon de les différencier, la regarda. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il la fixa avant de lui répondre.  
"Deux Gin tonic" Puis il regarda à nouveau vers la table. _Okay_, pensa Ginny, _c'est pas des bavards_. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le bar et les deux Gins tonic arrivèrent vers eux. Elle les attrapa avec facilité et les déposa sur la table.  
"Autre chose?" Aucun ne répondit. _D'accord_. Ginny se tourna pour partir et sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le poignet. Le deuxième homme la retenait. Ses yeux étaient froids et sans expressions. Il ne fit que l'observer pendant un instant, puis laisser tomber son poignet. Ginny se dépêcha de retourner au bar. Elle put sentir son regard sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à 23h00.  
A 2h15, Ginny et Mars récupérèrent leurs affaires. Ginny avait servit un autre whisky pur feu à l'homme au bar vers 22h30 puis était allée servir une autre table. Elle ne l'avait pas vu partir mais il n'était plus là quand elle revint au bar. Elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom. Les deux hommes bizarres de la table six partirent vers 23h00, sans oublier de regarder dans sa direction et de murmurer une petite remarque.  
"Passe une bonne nuit Gin" lui dit Marena quand elles étaient sur le point de se séparer.  
"Toi aussi" lui répliqua-t-elle.  
Les rues étaient sombres et silencieuses alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers le point de transplanage. La chaleur de la journée pouvait encore se sentir, mais il faisait quand même plus frais que quand elle était venue travailler. Elle leva la tête vers le batîment où se trouvait le bureau de Drago. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à travers les fenêtres, ce qui était plutôt normal à 2h30 du matin. Ca faisait probablement longtemps qu'il était rentré chez lui. Elle se demanda alors où pouvait bien être 'chez lui'. Elle doutait qu'il habite encore au Manoir Malefoy après la mort de sa mère et l'emprisonnement de son père. Elle se demanda où il s'asseyait à la fin de la journée, où il appuyait sa tête, où il prenait ses repas, où il prenait ses douches...elle secoua la tête. Ne surtout pas penser à ça.  
Elle accéléra sur les derniers mètres, marcha sur le point de transplanage puis transplana chez elle.  


* * *

  
A 10h15 le matin suivant, Drago se retrouva à attendre en dehors de l'appartement de Ginny.  
Elle lui avait ouvert la porte, habillée d'un pantalon fin gris et d'un petit T-shirt blanc et l'informa prestement qu'il devrait attendre à l'extérieur pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparait. Cela faisait 15 minutes qu'il attendait et toujours aucun signe de Ginny. Le protoloin était programmé pour dans deux minutes.  
Il leva la main pour toquer une nouvelle fois et failli frapper le visage de Ginny alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir dans le couloir.  
"Regarde ce que tu fais Malefoy" C'était bien ça le problème. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, ou plutôt de la regarder elle. Il se frappa mentalement.  
"C'était juste, hein, Red?" Ginny lui tira la langue et posa sa main sur la vieille valise qu'il portait.  
"A tout à l'heure de l'autre côté" dit-elle juste avant que le paysage se mette à tourner.  
Drago atterit sur ses pieds, sur une roche juste en dehors d'Azkaban. Ginny se rétama à ses pieds.  
"Pas mal" Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il pensa que ce n'était que justice après avoir attendu 15 minutes dans un couloir "très gracieux" Ginny le fusilla du regard.  
"Spirituel Malefoy. Très spirituel. Tu voudrais pas m'aider?" Drago lui fit un grand sourire mais lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever "Merci" dit-elle, en enlevant la poussière de son pantalon "On y va" demanda-t-elle, apparemment satisfaite avec la netteté de son pantalon.  
"On y va!" lui répondit Drago, lui ouvrant le chemin avec sa main. Il fit un petit sourire en coin en la regardant s'éloigner. Beau p'tit cul.  
L'unique garde releva la tête quand il les entendit approcher.  
"Comment puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il avec une voix cassée, dû au fait qu'il ne parlait que très rarement. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, se dit Drago.  
"Nous venons voir Lucius Malefoy" lui expliqua Ginny.  
"Et vous êtes?" Le garde la dévisagea de haut en bas.  
"Drago Malefoy" lui dit Drago en s'avançant "Et voilà Ginevra Weasley" Le garde les salua.  
"Très bien Mr Malefoy" Il fit un signe de tête à Ginny "Mademoiselle Weasley. Je vais demander à un garde de vous y conduire" Il pointa sa baguette à l'entrée de la prison. La forme d'un animal argenté apparut et s'éloigna par la porte.  
"Où avez vous appris ça?" demanda Ginny, en montrant le patronus. L'homme sembla un peu penaud.  
"Et bien, Mr Shacklebolt, bien sûr. Il a fait pas mal de changement par ici" Kingsley Shackelbolt, comme Drago le savait, avait été promu chef du département de la Défense. Il avait égalemment été un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est pour ça que Ginny connaissait cette forme de communication. Albus Dumbledore et son équipe s'en était servit. C'était la seule forme de communication que Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à intercepter. Un autre garde arriva.  
"Mr Malefoy et Melle Weasley voudraient voir Lucius Malefoy" l'informa le premier garde. Le second aquiesça.  
"Par ici" dit-il. Drago prit le bras de Ginny dans le sien et les entraîna à la suite du garde. Elle le regarda d'un air étrange mais ne se défit pas de son étreinte.  
Drago perdit le compte de couloirs et de portes alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les murs de la prison. Ca lui faisait penser à un labirynthe. Juste au moment où il était sûr qu'ils étaient bel et bien perdu et que le garde les avait entraîné dans une course d'orientation, l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte barricadée. Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte et les barres qui la bloquait disparurent.  
"C'est une salle de rencontre"leur dit le garde "Lucius est déjà là" Drago fit un signe de tête et entra précautionneusement dans la pièce, suivit de près par Ginny. Les barres réapparurent.  
"Super" marmonna Ginny, s'approchant encore plus de lui "On est coincé ici avec un fou dangereux" Drago lui sourit et se tourna pour inspecter la pièce.  
Il y avait une grande table au mileu avec des bancs de chaque côté. Le reste de la pièce était vide. Assis sur un des bancs, face à eux, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy.  
"Fils"dit-il simplement. Drago s'avança de quelques pas.  
"Lucius" lui répondit-il sur le même ton.  
"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?" lui demanda Lucius avec un sourire froid. Drago s'assit sur le banc en face de lui et ne fit que le regarder fixement. Malefoy père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses cheveux étaient cassés et dépourvus de couleur. Ses yeux gris étaient morts et froids. Ses joues étaient tirées et ses globes occulaires avaient l'air encore plus enfoncés qu'avant. Il fit un grand sourire révélant ainsi une rangée de dents pourries et jaunies. Enfin, Lucius se tourna vers Ginny et son sourire disparu. Il s'affaissa et parut effrayé. Puis l'émotion disparue et son visage redevint impassible.  
"Une Weasley" dit-il simplement  
"Luicius, je te présente Ginny" lui dit Drago.  
"Oui je sais. La préférée de notre Maître" il baissa les yeux vers la table, de nouveau effrayé.  
"Le Maître est mort" répliqua Drago, la colère évidente dans ses mots. Comment son père pouvait oser parler de ça?  
"Ca aussi je le sais" Il regarda Ginny en souriant "Comment se passe la campagne de ce cher vieux papa?" Ginny fut prise au dépourvu un instant devant le brusque changement de sujet mais elle finit par répondre calmement et en souriant "Très bien, merci"  
"Oui j'imagine qu'il te tuerait pour gagner...enfin je veux dire il _'se'_ tuerait" elle plissa les yeux.  
"J'imagine qu'il est très déterminé, oui"  
"Mais ça m'étonnerait que Lewis abandonne sans se..se battre" dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.  
"Revenons en au fait, tu veux bien?" dit Drago en essayant de recapturer l'attention de son père. Il se dit que lui et Ginny aborderait le sujet de l'élection plus tard. Lucius détourna lentement son regard de Ginny vers son fils.  
"Bien sûr, mon cher"  
"Que sais-tu à propos du Groupe Anti-Moldu?" Lucius sourit largement.  
"Et que sais-tu du prix du thé en Chine?"  
"Quoi?"  
"Exactement" Lucius croisa ses mains sur la table. Drago lança un regard à Ginny qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.  
"Avez-vous entendu parler du GAM? demanda-t-elle après un moment. Lucius tourna son regard froid sur elle.  
"N'en n'ai-je pas entendu parler? Ou serait-il mieux d'écouter?"  
"Arrêtes avec tes charades. Maintenant répond-moi" S'écria Drago.  
"Charades?" delanda calmement Lucius "Non, non mon garçon, je suis juste dingue. Ne vous l'ont-ils pas dit?"  
"Le GAM?" le pressa Ginny. Le regard de Lucius était perdu dans le lointain.  
"J'avais entendu dire que certain allaient monter un groupe"  
"Un groupe? de musique?"  
"Non il veut dire un groupe...une association"lui expliqua Drago.  
"Non, je parle d'un groupe de musique. Tu sais avec des violoncelles et des harmonicas, ce genre de chose" Drago le fixa, interdit.  
"T'es complètement taré"  
"Oui, je sais"  
"C'est inutile de parler avec lui" soupira Ginny, en s'avachissant sur le banc, à côté de Drago.  
"J'ai entendu dire que Mortimer serait le chanteur" continua Lucius, rêveur.  
"Mortimer? Le Mangemort qui...celui qui a déclenché la bataille finale après que Voldemrt ait été tué?" Demanda Drago. L'attaque n'avait servie à rien mais Mortimer et quelques autres avaient réussi à s'enfuir.  
"Le seul et l'unique"  
"Vous voulez dire qu'il est le leader du GAM?" demanda Ginny, se mêlant à la conversation.  
"Non, jeune fille, le leader du groupe"  
"N'importe quoi"  
"Si vous voulez assister à un de leur concert, vous devriez aller dans un des immeubles abandonnés au coin de Wells et Downing. Je suis sûr que vous serez très bien accueilli" remarqua Lucius avec un sourire.  
"Ouais, avec baguette de rigueur et sorts prêts à l'emploi" marmonna Ginny.  
"Quelque chose d'autre?" Essaya une nouvelle fois Drago, mais Lucius était repartit dans son monde, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il ne répondit pas "Merci Lucius. Tu nous a bien aidé" dit Drago calmement alors qu'il se levait et aidait Ginny à se lever à son tour.  
"Aidé?" cria soudainement Lucius. Ginny agrippa le bras de Drago qui se mit automatiquement devant elle "Aidé? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais vous aider vous? Vous faites honte aux noms des Malefoy et des Weasley! Vous..." Drago recula, faisant gaffe à ce que Ginny soit toujours derrière lui.  
"Nous sommes prêts à partir" cria-t-il. Les barres masquant la porte disparurent et lui et Ginny sortirent dans le couloir.  
"Cet homme est complètement malade" déclara Ginny alors que les barres reprirent leur place.  


* * *

  
"Est ce que je peux t'inviter à déjeuner?" Offrit Drago alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver à son bureau.  
"Pourquoi pas?" accepta-t-elle après un instant. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup de questions.  
"Donne moi un instant et nous irons au Crystal Bell" Ginny acquiesça. Drago se dirigea vers Edie. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il revint vers elle en souriant.  
"Edie va surveiller le bureau, on peut y aller" il emmêla son bras au sien et elle sentit un petit pincement dans son ventre et un instant plus tard ils transplanaient en dehors du restaurant où ils avaient pris un café deux jours plus tôt.  
Une fois qu'ils furent assis et qu'ils eurent commandé, Ginny observa Drago. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle ne pu plus détacher son regard du sien.  
"Tu as changé" elle n'eut conscience d'avoir dit cela tout haut que lorsqu'il ricana.  
"J'ai grandi. Ca arrive au meilleur d'entre nous"  
"Tu as surement raison" Elle lui sourit puis regarda ses mains. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ignorait à son sujet ; ce qui lui était arrivé après la guerre; l'homme qu'il était devenu. Elle savait qu'il avait été Mangemort lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard; le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de Dumbledore; qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Après, tout n'était que spéculation. Elle pensait que Ron et Harry savait, peut-être Hermione aussi. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de leur demander. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda Drago. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il était si beau dans le faible éclairage du restaurant. Il avait l'air si innocent, même si elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais elle avait confiance en lui...peut-être.  
"Je...c'est juste..." Elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais "Je me demandais ce qu'il t'était arrivé...après ta sixième année" Elle détourna le regard vers son assiette, certaine qu'elle venait de l'offenser, certaine qu'il allait lui crier dessus pour se montrer si curieuse et partir.  
"Je me demandais quand tu allais le demander" Elle releva la tête, réellement surprise. Il ricana "Je suis surpris que tu ne me l'ai pas demandé plus tôt" Elle baissa les yeux, maudissant sa peau très claire qu'elle était sûr avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.  
"Désolée"  
"Ne le sois pas. Je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu as le droit de savoir pour moi" Elle acquiesça "Tu connais l'histoire avec Dumbledore, non?" Elle approuva et attendit la suite de son histoire "Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai fais ça que dans l'unique but de protéger ma famille" Elle approuva une fois de plus, se disant qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'un automate, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Sa voix était soudain nostalgique, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain.  
"Il avait promis de les tuer si je ne réussissais pas. Je devais recevoir la marque une fois ma tâche accomplie. Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer ce vieil homme. Rogue l'a fait à ma place. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais lui et Dumbledore avait tout planifié à l'avance. Je suppose que tu sais tout ça" il la regarda et elle lui fit un signe de tête "Après ça je suis retourné au Manoir. A ce moment c'était devenu le QG des Mangemorts. J'ai été mis de côté, trop jeune et trop naïf pour pouvoir être confié une tâche de grande envergure. Je dois dire, que ça me convenait plutôt. Je n'ai jamais reçu la Marque" Il releva sa manche gauche pour qu'elle puisse voir sa peau, nue de tout tatouage "J'étais là pour la dernière bataille à Poudlard, bien que j'ai essayé de ne pas y prendre trop part. Potter m'a sauvé la vie" Ginny hoqueta de surprise et il la regarda "Il ne te l'a pas dit?" elle secoua la tête "Ca me surprend. Je pensais que le survivant ne manquerais pas une occasion de s'en vanter. Enfin, à la fin, j'ai quand même rendu la pareille"  
Ginny se souvint du moment auquel Drago faisait allusion. Il avait contre-carré un sort destiné à Harry "A ce moment là ma mère était déjà morte, tuée par un des acolytes de Voldemort, pour avoir désobéi aux ordres" Il crispa la machoire et prit une profonde inspiration avec de continuer "Quand Voldemort est mort et que mon père s'est fait arrêté, j'ai déménagé du Manoir et n'y suis jamais retourné. Rogue m'avait conseillé de devenir un Auror avant de mourir. Alors j'ai suivit l'entraînement, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais été blanchit et récupéré mon argent mais je ne pouvais rester assis et ressasser le passé éternellement" Ginny le comprit parfaitement "J'étais un Auror durant la bataille finale. Les Mangemorts avaient décidé d'essayer de reprendre le pouvoir une dernière fois. Je pense qu'après la première fois et la punition qu'ils avaient reçu, ils n'avaient pas envie de rester dans leur coin une fois que leur Maître était mort. Je veux dire, et si jamais il revenait?" Ginny frémit à cette pensée "Alors j'ai été Auror pendant quatre ans, mais je n'aimais trop toutes ces règles qu'il y avait" il sourit en coin comme Ginny, qui était contente de voir que ramener tous ces souvenirs à la surface ne l'avait pas attristé ou assombrit comme c'était le cas avec Harry "J'ai monté ma propre affaire, et le reste c'est la légende, comme on dit" il lui sourit franchement "Est ce que cela satisfait ta curiosité?" elle lui fit oui de la tête "Parfait"  
"Mais c'est vrai que tu as changé quand même" son sourire s'agrandit.  
"Je pensais qu'on venait de le démontrer"  
"Oui, mais c'est quand même un peu difficile à croire" dit-elle.  
"Han" il fit semblant d'avoir mal. Elle rigola de sa bêtise.  
"Tout les prince ont un jour étaient des crapauds" il pencha la tête sur le côté.  
"J'étais un crapaud?" il rigola. Elle le regarda et se mordit les lèvres.  
"Non. T'étais plus un p'tit chien"  
"Et aujourd'hui je suis un Prince?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
"Et bien" Ginny sourit "Tu es un gentleman, je te le concèdes"  
"Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras. Mais tu seras toujours ma petite princesse"  
"Oh la ferme" lui rétorqua-t-elle, en le tapant sur le bras. il rigola pour lui-même.  
Ils furent silencieux une fois de plus jusqu'à ce que leurs desserts arrivent.  
"Malefoy?" Drago releva le nez de sa tarte "Tu savais que le GAM était une couverture pour les Mangemorts?" Il l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre.  
"Oui. Et toi?" Elle regarda son assiette.  
"Non. Pauvre Luna" Il était silencieux mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.  
"Red, Luna n'est peut-être pas la seule en danger" elle le regarda "Ton père est en opposition avec le GAM. Ils pourraient t'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre lui" Elle le fixa. Etait-il en train de dire ce qu'elle pensait ce qu'il était en train de dire?  
"Tu penses qu'ils pourraient en avoir après moi?"Drago acquiesça.  
"Ils utilisent peut-être même Lovegood pour t'atteindre" elle se figea. De tout les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé, celui là ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête.  
"Ce n'est pas important. C'est Luna qui est importante pour le moment"  
"Toi aussi tu es importante Red. Comment crois-tu que ton père réagirait s'il savait que quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal pour l'atteindre?"  
"Je..." elle faut coupée par la sonnerie du portable de Drago.  
"Oui" répondit-il, son corps tout entier sembla se tendre "C'est pas le moment" il écouta un instant " Ecoute Pansy, on en parlera plus tard" il secoua la tête avec frustration "Non, non je ne peux pas te voir pour l'instant" court silence "Une affaire Pansy. Oui je te parlerais plus tard" Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Ginny "Désolé"  
"Tu sors avec Pansy Parkinson" demanda-t-elle en se moquant, bien qu'elle sentit ces intérieurs se tordre à cette pensée.  
"Mon Dieu, non. Enfin pas en ce qui me concerne. Elle, par contre, elle est persuadée qu'on va se marier. Moi je te dis que les poules auront des dents le jour où..."  
"Moi je trouve ça mignon" le coupa-t-elle.  
"C'est tout sauf mignon Red" il fronça les sourcils.  
"Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner sa chance"  
"Je lui ai déjà donné sa chance. Ca n'a pas marché et...pourquoi on parle de ça déjà?" Ginny sourit.  
"parce que tu es tendu"  
"Parce qu'on parle" Elle lui sourit une fois de plus et retourna à son gâteau.

* * *

**Ok alors vous en pensez quoi? J'ai eu du mal à le traduire celui là, mais bon ça y est c'est fait...et j'ai bien envie de dire OUF.**

**Ah oui et dans le prochain chapitre on rencontre...attention...le grand le beau Harry Potter!!! J'avais bien aimé ce moment là dans la fiction, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous.**

**Et dans ce chapitre l'est-t'y pas mignon Drago avec sa façon de protéger Ginny à la prison, sa façon de se conduire comme un parfait gentleman au restaurant? J'adOre!!**


	5. Stupid girls

**Chapitre 5 : Stupid Girls**

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ginny était sur le pas de la porte de Ron et Hermione. Elle souriait en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago avant qu'ils ne se disent au revoir...

_"Red, je veux que tu sois prudente" il avait l'air si sérieux qu'elle rigola._

_"Bien sûr Malefoy, je le serais"_

_"Non, je suis sérieux. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu disparaisse à ton tour" Cela la calma immédiatement._

_"Je sais Malefoy, désolée. Je serais prudente"_

_"Ne sors jamais sans ta baguette" lui recommanda-t-il en pointant son doigt sur elle, comme le ferait un adulte pour disputer un enfant._

_"Bien sûr que non Malefoy"_

_"Et essayes de ne jamais être seule quand tu sors" elle acquiesça "Et avant d'ouvrir ta porte à n'importe qui, regarde par le judas d'abord"_

_"Je ne suis plus une enfant Malefoy. Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi" il sourit faiblement_

_"J'en suis sûr" elle posa une main sur son épaule._

_"Ca va aller, je t'assure" Son sourire disparut, son visage retrouvant une expression indéchiffrable._

_"Bon, appelles moi si jamais tu as besoin" puis il était partit_

Ginny secoua la tête et leva la main pour toquer. Elle s'ouvrit au troisième coup et quand elle vit la personne qui lui avait ouvert elle se figea.

"Gin" l'accueillit l'homme. Elle ne faisait que le fixer.

"Ginny!" l'appela Hermione "Rentre et ferme la porte" Ginny fit ce que Hermione lui avait demandé, la bouche toujours entrouverte. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme qui, maintenant, fermait la porte.

"Comment...Quand...Pourquoi?" Bafouilla-t-elle

"Il est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir" Lui confia Hermione à voix basse "Je suis désolée, je ne le savais vraiment pas. Ca va?" Ginny acquiesça silencieusement.

"Un peu choquée, c'est tout" finit-elle par dire. Hermione fit une petite moue gênée.

"Oh chérie:" appela une voix sur-aïgue depuis la cuisine. Une grand jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs brillants s'avança dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge très moulante. Le genre de robe que seul un mannequin pouvait se permettre de porter.

"S'en est un" lui murmura Hermione.

"De quoi?" Demanda Ginny, sans détourner les yeux de la jeune femme.

"Un mannequin" Ginny cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire tout haut. Elle regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

"Chérie, j'ai soif" se plaint le mannequin.

"Et bien..."

"Venez" dit Hermione "On va faire du thé" elle sourit à Ginny avant de pousser gentiment la visiteuse dans la cuisine. Ginny se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

"Gin, je..." elle fit volte face pour voir qu'il avait traversé la pièce, pour se rapprocher d'elle.

"Je vais bien" dit-elle, un peu trop sur la défensive. Elle était passée à autre chose. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle était juste choquée "Ca fait plaisir de te revoir" lui dit-elle avec un sourire forcé en regardant dans ses yeux trop verts. Son sourire à lui aussi semblait forcé.

"Toi aussi, Gin" Gin, Gin, Gin. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Seuls ses frères étaient autorisés à l'appeler comme ça. Il l'appelait comme ça quand ils sortaient ensemble.

"Alors c'est comment la vie de star du Quidditch?" demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Harry rigola.

"Oh, ça a ses avantages"

"Ouais, comme...le belle plante dans la cuisine" il eut l'air assez dépité.

"Elle s'appelle Elmira"

"Elmira Warbeck?" Ginny arqua un sourcil "La fille de Celestina Warbeck?" Harry acquiesça "Merlin, je me disais bien que je la connaissais. Ma mère a dû faire une attaque"

"Presque. On y est passé avant de venir ici" ils se regardèrent un instant. C'était comme ça entre eux, même tant d'années après leur rupture. Les premiers moments étaient très délicats, chargé d'émotion, du moins pour Ginny. Elle suspectait qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Ca se passait peut-être toujours comme ça avec le premier amour. Une fois le premier choc passé, ils redevenaient comme les amis qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été.

"Mon Dieu, tu as l'air resplendissante Gin" et il finissait toujours par dire une connerie du genre.

"Merci" dit-elle calmement, en regardant vers la cuisine. Où était donc Hermione?

"Tu m'as manqué" elle lui fit face en soupirant.

"Ecoute Harry, je..."

"Tea time!" Hermione entra dans la pièce, Elmira sur les talons "Qui veut du sucre?"

* * *

Une heure plus tard Ginny était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Non seulement Elmira était une véritable dinde mais en plus elle était extrêmement égocentrique. Cela faisait une heure que Ginny découvrait la vie de cette femme en profondeur.

"Et depuis que papa est partit, maman sort avec beaucoup de monde" sourit Elmira, les yeux perdus dans le lointain "Et ils sont toujours très riches, très mignons et très jeunes" Ginny aurait mis sa main au feu que tout les jeunes amants de maman devaient aussi avoir droit de s'taper le mannequin "Oh mon Dieu, regardez l'heure qu'il est. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon agent" Elmira se leva et leur sourit à tous "Je dois vraiment y aller"

"Oh merci mon Dieu" grommela Ginny.

"Pardon?" demanda Elmira avec un sourire. Ginny releva les yeux vers elle.

"Oh...oh je disais "quel dommage" elle prit un air dépité. Elmira ricana.

"On devrait vraiment déjeuner ensemble un jour" proposa-t-elle "Oh avec toi aussi Hermione. Une journée entre filles"

"Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde" lui répondit avec un sourire, bien trop forcé. Ginny réprima un sourire moqueur.

"Je vais te raccompagner" offrit Harry, se levant à son tour.

"Oh non, c'est bon chaton. Ca va aller. Tu peux rester avec tes amis" elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers Hermione qui lui tendait son sac à mains.

"Tu es sûre?" demanda Harry, incertain.

"Bien sûr" elle s'avança vers la porte "Je t'enverrais un hibou" et puis elle partit.

Hermione lâcha un énorme soupir comme elle s'avançait vers le canapé "Désolée Harry, mais ton choix de femme s'empire à chaque fois"

"Elles étaient pas toutes si mal" Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent avec un regard entendu.

"Il y a eu...euh Applebom" dit Hermione en regardant Ginny.

"Ah oui, celle qui habillait son chihuahua comme un bébé" se rappela Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Oh, vous exagérez, elle avait l'instinct maternel" se défendit Harry.

"Instinct maternel, mes fesses" lui rétorqua Hermione.

"Puis il y a eu la poète" ajouta Ginny. Hermione rigola.

"Tu te souviens de son poème sur la potion d'engorgement?" demanda Hermione et Ginny acquiesça.

"Intestins de rat, poivre, neige, c'est comme cela qu'il faut faire..."

"Elle avait beaucoup de talent" insista Harry sous les rires d'Hermione.

"Ah oui, et l'hôtesse de l'air moldue alors?" ajouta Hermione en l'ignorant complètement.

"Celle qui soutenait que les Aliens existaient vraiment et qu'ils pouvaient aspirer nos cerveaux si on ne portait pas de casquettes de protection"

Harry soupira "J'admets qu'elle avait peut-être un grain"

"Peut-être?" Rigola Ginny

"Admet le Harry, tu n'as aucun goût en matière de femmes" soupira Hermione. Harry regarda Ginny.

"Pour la plupart" tout à coup l'air de l'appartement devint trop lourd. Son T-shirt trop serrant. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle devait partir d'ici.

"Je dois y aller" parvint-elle à dire, sur un ton presque normal "Je dois voir quelqu'un" et c'était vrai, elle venait juste de s'en rappeler. Elle avait convenu avec Drago qu'ils devaient se voir à 20h00 à son bureau. C'était dans plus de deux heures, mais elle se garda de leur dire.

"Qui ça?" demanda Hermione, manquant clairement le besoin de s'enfuir de Ginny.

"Heu..." elle ne voulait vraiment pas le dire, pas en face d'Harry en tout cas. Elle savait qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble quelque fois après la guerre, mais pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, elle ne voulait pas que Harry sache pour Drago. Hermione prit la décision à sa place.

"Ah oui, tu dois voir Drago, c'est ça?" Dit-elle. Ginny prit une profonde inspiration avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Drago?" Demanda Harry "Malefoy?"

"Est ce que tu connais un autre Drago?" demanda Ginny sur la défensive. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois voir Malefoy" insista-t-il, sa voix étonnement calme. Elle fut tentée de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais elle vit qu'Hermione était curieuse aussi.

"Je l'ai engagé pour retrouver Luna" le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

"Oh. Oh oui bien sûr. Après tout on dit qu'il est le meilleur" dit-il calmement.

"Ouais, hum, bon j'y vais" Ginny se leva pour aller chercher son sac près de la porte.

"Je t'accompagne" dit Harry, puis elle l'entendit se lever derrière elle.

"Non, non c'est bon..."

"Ca me dérange pas. Ca me rassurerait plus de te savoir accompagnée et puis j'aimerais dire bonjour à Malefoy" elle le regarda faire ses lacets. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire _"Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. Des fois, je ne supporte pas ta présence"_

"Ok" finit-elle par dire.

* * *

Drago entendit la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrir et se fermer "Ah melle Weasley. Je crois que Mr Malefoy vous attend" la salua Edie.

Ginny? Il regarda sa montre. Elle était en avance. Est ce que quelque chose n'allait pas? Est ce que quelque chose était arrivé? Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Red..." il se figea quand il vit qui était avec elle "Potter?" dit-il à travers ses dents.

"Malefoy" dit Harry avec un faible sourire "Comment vas-tu?"

"Très bien" Ils se fixèrent dans le silence grandissant. Drago ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne le détestait plus tant que ça. Ils avaient même collaboré avec que Harry ne quitte l'Ordre et rejoigne l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait même, pour son plus grand dégoût, dîné avec Potter et la belette. Mais pour une quelconque raison de le voir, là, avec Ginny, le rendait dingue.

Finalement, Ginny prit la parole "Harry est là pour quelques semaines, avant que la saison reprenne" elle sourit à Drago, puis regarda Harry "Il a insisté pour m'escorter" Drago se secoua mentallement et se concentra sur Ginny.

"C'était gentil de sa part" elle approuva.

"J'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'elle ne soit pas seule dans les rues. Depuis la disparition de Luna, c'est bizarre..." Drago arracha ses yeux de Ginny pour regarda Harry.

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi"

"Oui, très bien. TU devrais peut-être y aller Harry, non? Tu a promis à Ron de faire une partie d'échec avec lui. Tu sais à quel point il déteste être coincé dans son lit" Drago vit Harry sourire à Ginny et se pencher pour lui embrasser le front. Il sourcilla.

"Tu as raison" Harry se redressa et tendit une main à Drago. "Ca fait plaisir de te revoir" Drago accepta la main de Harry. Il se dirigea vers la sortie "Prends soin de toi Gin" Ginny lui fit un signe de tête alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

"Prends soin de toi Gin. Tu es resplendissante Gin. Gin. Gin. Gin. Tu me fais chier" dit Ginny à la porte maintenant fermée. Drago la regarda avec confusion. Elle le regarda à son tour.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Puis sans attendre une réponse, elle le dépassa et pénétra dans son bureau.

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui te prends Red?" demanda Drago en refermant la porte de son bureau.

"Rien, rien je voulais juste..." Son regard suivit Drago alors qu'il allait se placer derrière son bureau "Rien"

"Bien sûr" dit-il en s'asseyant. Il la regarda un instant, la bouche entrouverte."Bien sûr" il secoua la tête et ferma la bouche "Une raison particulière pour que tu sois si en avance?"

"Humpf" elle mit une main devant ses yeux "J'avais juste besoin de partir loin"

"Loin de quoi?"

"Potter...je veux dire Harry et cette idiote d'Elmira Warbek. J'veux dire… c'est bon quoi!"

"Elmira Warbek?" Ginny releva les yeux vers lui, pour voir qu'il avait un sourire stupide collé au visage "Le mannequin, c'est ça? Des seins bien ronds? Des jambes infinies?" Elle se leva de son siège d'un bond et alla se poster à la fenêtre dans de grandes enjambées.

"Putain d'mecs! Putain d'Elmira Warbek! Putain de Gin!" Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur la vitre froide.

"Okay. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de marmonner mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arrange pas les choses, alors je vais peut-être juste..."

"Non, non" elle se tourna vers lui "Je vais bien. Tu vas bien. Tout le monde va très bien" elle prit une grande inspiration "Je réagis toujours comme ça quand il arrive sans prévenir avec une de ses nouvelles stupides petites copines"

"Tu es jalouse"

"Non, c'est pas ça..." commença-t-elle, une légère teinte rosée apparaissant sur son cou.

"Okay, d'accord" il leva les mains "T'es pas jalouse"

"Je suis passée à autre chose" Drago la regarda sceptique "Si c'est vrai. C'est juste que..."elle revint s'asseoir sur son siège "Il ne fait qu'empirer les choses pour moi. Toutes ces filles complètement idiotes, je sais qu'il peut faire mieux. Et puis il m'appelle Gin tout le temps, alors qu'il sait que je déteste ça. Il me complimente sans arrêts aussi, et puis, merde...je..."Elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts "Je suis jalouse" Il fut plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait puisqu'il ne rigola pas. Il ne fit qu'acquieser et attendit qu'elle continue "Mon Dieu, je suis jalouse"dit-elle simplement. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse d'Elmira. Pas vraiment. Pas parce qu'elle avait Harry. Enfin pas parce qu'elle l'avait lui spécifiquement. Elle ne voulait pas le récupérer "Je suis jalouse qu'elle ait quelqu'un et moi pas" dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Drago demeura silencieux "Je ne le ressentais pas comme ça quand j'étais avec Brody"

"Qui est Brody?" demanda Drago. Elle le regarda.

"Mon ex petit-ami"

"J'avais cru comprendre ça" se moqua-t-il.

"On travaillait ensemble. Au ministère"

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas?"

"Je travaillais dans la section de recherche de sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils licencient à cause du budget. Brody travaillait au département des transports magiques" Drago acquiesça.

"Combien de temps êtes vous resté ensemble?" Ginny eu l'impression qu'il essayait de lui sortir Harry de la tête. Bizarrement, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

"Un an et demi. On s'est séparé il y a deux ans" mon Dieu, est-ce que ça faisait vraiment aussi longtemps?

"C'était ton dernier petit ami?" elle fit un oui de la tête.

"Il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté" ce souvenir n'était plus aussi douloureux que par le passé, mais ça lui serrait encore le coeur.

"Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés?" Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de partager avec lui. Pas encore. Elle avait peur de sa réaction si elle lui disait. Comme tout les autres.

"C'est une longue histoire" Répondit-elle. Drago se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était une des qualités qu'elle aimait chez lui. Il ne fourrait pas son nez partout. Pas comme Harry. Pas comme Brody. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment.

"Ca va mieux maintenant?" Finit par demander Drago. Elle releva la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Oui, merci"

"Très bien. On peut parler de notre sortie à couvert" Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le chemin de traverse "Je ne voulais pas partir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit mais puisque tu es là, on très bien y aller maintenant" Il se tourna vers elle.

"D'accord" dit-elle

"Aller, viens!"

* * *

Drago observa son visage, quand la voiture apparut. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte.

"Quand tu parlais de transport...je pensais que..."

"C'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais?"Elle regarda la voiture, puis lui puis à nouveau la voiture.

"Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies une voiture, déjà. Drago Malefoy qui utilise la technologie moldue. Mais...j'aurais pensais que tu l'aurais prise argentée" dit-elle en regardant dans ses yeux "Ou rouge, juste pour te faire remarquer" il rigola. Il avait acheté son Aston Martin en noire, justement dans le but de passer inaperçu. Enfin, autant qu'une Aston Martin pouvait passer inaperçue dans cette partie de Londres.

Il sourit à Giny alors qu'elle s'approchait de la voiture "Elle est ma fierté et ma joie" Elle le regarda un air blasé collé au visage.

"Elle?"

"Ben tout les véhicules sont des _"elles_ non?" Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Bon allons-y" dit-elle, en s'approchant du côté passager. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique des portes et lui ouvrit la portière "Oh, merci" dit-elle en souriant, tout en s'installant sur son siège. Il ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture et monta à sa place, derrière le volant "Tu sais conduire, hein?" Elle avait l'air anxieuse en attachant sa ceinture. Il attacha la sienne avant de la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Bien sûr"

* * *

Il était très bon conducteur, elle devait l'admettre, bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup de point de comparaison. Il restait du bon côté de la route et bien qu'il ne respecte pas vraiment les limitations de vitesse, elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie.

Tout le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'au carrefour de Wells. Il se gara dans une ruelle et sortit de la voiture. Un instant plus tard, il remonta à l'intérieur.

"J'ai transfiguré la voiture pour qu'on ne la voit pas trop de l'extérieur" expliqua-t-il avant même qu'elle ne demande. Il redémarra, passa devant un immeuble abandonné et se gara deux immeubles plus loin, du côté opposé. Il y avait peu de trafic et ils pouvaient voir l'immeuble depuis la voiture.

"Et maintenant?" demanda Ginny calmement.

"Maintenant, on attend"

* * *

"Alors" il se tourna dans son siège pour la regarder. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils étaient là et apparemment la jeune femme ne supportait pas le silence.

"Alors"

"Alors toi et Pansy" il secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

"Non. Pas moi et Pansy"

"pourquoi pas?" il la regarda à nouveau. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient plus que d'habitude à la lumière du soleil couchant. Normalement, ça aurait dû le dégoûter.

"Tu l'as d'jà rencontrée?" Son sourire s'élargit.

"Bien sûr que oui"

"Je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire pourquoi pas" il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

"Malefoy?"

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

"A quand remonte ta dernière copine?" Cette fois il se retourna.

""Quoi?"

"Je t'ai demandé, à quand remonte..."

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit Red"

"Alors pourquoi..."

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" Elle haussa les épaules, attirant son attention sur ses épaules dénudées en faisant ainsi. Il se demanda si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air "Merde"

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Ma dernière copine remonte à un an environ, elle s'appelait Marley" Ginny sourit narquoisement.

"Marley?"

"Oui" ses yeux se plissèrent "Marley"

"Sympa comme prénom"

"L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, n'est ce pas Ginevra"

"Hey" elle lui claqua le bras doucement "Ginevra est un très beau prénom" Il observa pendant un temps.

"T'as peut-être raison" elle se tortilla nerveusement en sentant ses yeux sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde par la vitre. Il n'y avait toujours pas de mouvement du côté de l'immeuble.

"Tu sortais avec qui avant elle?" Demanda Ginny.

"Voyons voir, je crois que c'était Padma Patil" il la regarda "Ou peut-être Parvati. Je devais toujours m'y reprendre à deux fois pour les distinguer ces deux là"

"Qu...tu..."

"Je plaisante Red" Il regarda par la fenêtre "Padma a un grain de beauté sur la hanche droite, pas Parvati" son petit cri scandalisé le fit rigoler dans sa barbe.

"Tu es incroyable" marmonna-t-elle.

"Et tu me crois pourtant" Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur l'arrière de sa tête et il résista à l'envie de se retourner pour la clouer sur place avec son regard.

"Et avant Patil? Peu importe laquelle des deux ça a été"

"C'était Padma, Red. Avant elle il y a eu Veronica, un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle m'a quitté parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager et que son horloge biologique avait commencé son compte à rebours. Et avant elle, quelques filles avec qui je suis sortis deux ou trois semaines. S'il te plaît ne me demande de me souvenir de leur prénom" Elle souffla et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Très drôle"

"Et avant ça, il y a eu la guerre. Je n'avais donc pas le temps pour une histoire d'amour. Et avant la guerre, il y a eu Pansy. Mais bien sur ce n'est pas tout à fait exact puisque Pansy est _toujours _là" dans la rue tout était toujours très calme. Les lampadaires étaient allumés. Rien ne bougeait "Et toi alors?" Demanda-t-il, en regardant son reflet ans la vitre.

"De quoi?" Elle secoua la tête, comme si son esprit avait été ailleurs.

"Et toi alors? Avec les garçons?"

"Et bien...il y a eu Harry"

"Ca a commencé à Poudlard c'est ça?" Il vit une femme d'un âge mûre se garer un peu plus loin et entrer dans un magasin. _Moldue,_ pensa-t-il.

"Oui. Pendant ma cinquième année. Il a rompu avec moi après...après la mort de Dumbledore. Il disait que c'était pour me protéger" Drago resta silencieux, ses yeux fixant l'immeuble d'où une lumière venait de s'allumer à l'étage "On s'est remis ensemble un an plus tard quand Voldemort a été vaincu. Puis on a rompu 6/7 mois plus tard parce que ça ne marchait pas"

"Et après ça?" Il la regarda un instant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à quitter la sécurité de la voiture pour déterminer ce qu'était cette lumière. Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Je suis sortie avec Seamus Finnigan quelque temps mais il avait tendance à regarder ailleurs alors j'ai cassé. Puis quelques moldus avec qui ça n'a pas marché pour des raisons évidentes"

"Qu'est ce qui est si évident?"

"Je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour leur révéler qui je suis réellement"

"Tu ne leur faisais pas confiance?"

"Non, je ne crois pas" elle regarda à travers le pare-brise un instant.

"Et ensuite Brody?" Demanda Drago, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

"Oui, ensuite Brody. Puis personne qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné depuis" Drago acquiesça et recommença à observer par la vitre. Deux autres fenêtres étaient éclairées maintenant.

"On dirait que quelqu'un est à la maison" murmura-t-il. Il sentit Ginny se pencher vers lui pour regarder vers la fenêtre.

"Bon, ben on y va alors" elle se redressa et tendit la main vers la poignée. Il attrapa son bras.

"Attends, Red. C'est une situation inconnue, que nous avons là. Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici" Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa avec des gros yeux "Ok, mais tu reste derrière moi"

"Malefoy"

"Très bien, mais sois prudente"

"Bien sûr Malefoy" Puis elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture. **_Sorcière._**

"Allez" dit-il une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés sur le trottoir "On ne fais qu'observer ce soir, d'accord?" Elle se contenta de le fixer.

Ils traversèrent la route et coururent dans le petit carré d'herbe séchée devant le bâtiment. Il vit Ginny frissonner dans son débardeur.

"Tu veux que je fasses apparaître un sweat ou quelque chose?"

"Si j'en voulais un" lui dit-elle avec un regard de tueur "je le ferais moi même" elle s'éloigna de lui.

"D'accord"

"J'entends des voix" chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée. Elle avait raison, quelqu'un parlait. Et ce quelqu'un se rapprochait.

"Red..."

"Chut" elle s'avança d'un pas. Il entendait parfaitement certain mot alors que la personne se rapprochait de plus en plus.

"...la fille...salaud de ministre..."

"Red" murmura-t-il alors qu'elle avançait encore plus.

"J'aimerais bien...tuer..." ils entendirent un rire et juste alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Drago attrapa Ginny, la plaqua contre le mur et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle se figea un instant et essaya de le repousser. Il agrippa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha vers elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda un des deux hommes. Ginny finit par comprendre le danger de la situation puisqu'elle s'accrocha à lui et le laissa l'embrasser "Hey! Vous deux! C'est pas un hôtel ici. Dégagez de là" Drago se retourna, feignant la surprise. Il entendit Ginny étouffer un petit cri de stupeur.

"Ouais, c'est ça" ajouta l'autre homme "T'emmènes ta gonzesse ailleurs" Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois. Il prit le bras de Ginny et l'attira à sa suite dans la rue. Il attendit que les deux hommes aient disparu, rigolant entre eux, puis il dévérouilla la voiture, poussa Ginny à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

**Ok, désolée de l'immense retard qu'à prit ce chapitre!!! Le truc c'est que en plus de cette traduction, j'écrit deux histoires à moi donc forcément ça prend du temps aussi.**

**Bref qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre?**

**La rencontre entre Harry et Ginny? La réaction de Drago face à Harry? Et surtout le premier baiser? Bon d'accord c'était juste une feinte pour par se faire choper mais quand même! En tout cas vive l'ambiance dans la voiture après ça...pas très content le Drago!!**


	6. All at once

**Chapitre 6 : All at once**

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte, accepté ses excuses et était partit sans un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassé. Lui, Drago Malefoy, l'avait embrassé elle, une Weasley. Bien sûr, c'était surtout pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais même en essayant très fort elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

"Je crois que je ne peux plus continuer" Drago but une gorgée de son whiskey et se tourna vers son compagnon.

"De quoi? Cette affaire ou les investigations privées en général?"

"Enquêter...cette affaire...je ne sais pas, je..." il finit sa phrase en grognant et posa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir.

"C'est à cause de Weasley, c'est ça?"

"Putain Zabini, t'es raillé ou quoi?" Blaise le regarda paisiblement "C'est bien plus que juste Weasley" Drago soupira.

"Drake, mon vieux, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis concernant les civils qu'il ne fallait pas emmener sur le terrain?" Drago le regarda bêtement.

"Rien"

"Ah bon? Merde. Et bien je te le dis maintenant. Ca apporte des embrouilles. C'est tout. Des embrouilles"

"Je sais Blaise, je sais" Drago leva la main et le barman lui resservit la même chose "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle. Elle est coriace" Blaise rigola "Quoi?" Drago le fixa.

"Rien" Blaise secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son Brandy "Rien"

Drago sentit une tape sur son épaule et se tourna vers le tabouret derrière lui. Une rousse au décolleté plongeant le regardait "Merde" dit-il, et manqua renverser son verre.

« Salut toi» murmura la femme, en faisant courir un de ses doigts à la limite du col de son t-shirt. Drago fit un signe de tête et commença à se retourner "Tu me payes un verre?" demanda la femme. Ses yeux verts étaient un peu trop verts et Drago se dit que ça devait être la cause d'un sort. _Ils doivent être naturellement marrons_, pensa-t-il et repoussa immédiatement cette pensée loin dans son esprit." He ho" la fille secoua sa main face au visage de Drago.

"Désolé" Dit Drago, en secouant sa tête énergiquement.

"Laisse tomber" souffla la femme. Elle se leva et partit.

« Oh non» Dit Blaise alors que Drago lui refaisait face « il n'y a aucun problème avec la petite Weasley » ricana-t-il.

"La ferme" répondit Drago. Il finit le reste de son verre et en commanda un autre "ses cheveux étaient trop rouges"

"C'étaient probablement une couleur"

"Qui voudrait se colorer les cheveux en roux...dégueu"

"Ce qui n'a aucun rapport" affirma Blaise avec un grand sourire "Elle était canon. Et deux semaines en arrière, elle serait à moitié à poil avant d'avoir atteint ton appartement"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son ami "Elle était **déjà** à moitié à poil" Blaise approuva.

"C'est pas faux"

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus blond"

"Malefoy, arrête. Tu ne veux pas quelqu'un de plus blond. Tu veux quelqu'un d'environ 1m60. A ou peut-être B de tour de poitrine, dans les 50kgs et des cheveux bouclés, longs jusqu'à là" Il montra un endroit vers le milieu de son bras "Un prénom qui commence par un G" Drago finit son...3ème?...4ème? Verre et regarda son ami, incrédule.

"Elle a failli nous faire tuer ce soir"

"Ah" le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit "En plus de ça elle est dangereuse" Drago prit son verre en main, sans avoir conscience de l'avoir commandé, regarda à l'intérieur un instant et but un coup. Il grimaça quand il sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge "Tu as peur Malefoy"

"Quoi?" Il relava les yeux vers son ami qui le regardait attentivement.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu une relation stable et la dernière n'était pas toute rose, donc tu as peur"

Drago rit "Bien sûr"

"Tu as peur de l'aimer et qu'elle ne t'aime pas en retour...ou pire qu'elle t'aime aussi"

"Les Malefoy n'ont peur de rien" Se fut au tour de Blaise de rire.

"T'es en train de me dire que tu te faisais pas dessus à l'époque de Voldemort?" Drago le regarda.

"C'était un mage noir, Blaise, un des plus puissants sorciers de notre époque, pas une petite et fragile Weasley"

"Tu as peur"

"Non, c'est faux"

"Peur"

"Non"

"Est-ce que ces messieurs voudraient un peu de compagnie?" Drago observa les deux femmes qui s'étaient approchées pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux grandes, avec de belles jambes, une blonde, l'autre brune.

"A vrai dire" Blaise dit avec un sourire, que Drago qualifia de charmeur "Nous adorerions un peu de compagnie"

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Blaise se leva et entraîna sa brune jusqu'au point d'apparition. Il se pencha vers Drago pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "elle est plus blonde" dit-il en désignant la femme assise aux côtés de son ami. _C'est ça_, pensa Drago en regardant Blaise sortir du bar, ses bras entourant la taille de la jeune femme brune, _plus blonde._

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme?" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la blonde à ses côtés. Elle gloussa et acquiesça.

Ils apparurent dans son appartement, juste au dessus de son bureau dans le chemin de traverse. Il y habitait la plupart du temps, quand il était trop fatigué pour aller plus loin qu'un étage. C'était là qu'il emmenait ses one-nights. Il avait une maison, qu'il avait achetée peu après la guerre avec l'argent de la vente du manoir Malefoy, mais il n'y allait que très rarement. Et jamais il n'y allait avec une femme. Encore moins des femmes comme celle qui l'accompagnait en ce moment.

"Oh Drago" ronronna la femme, faisant courir ses mains sous le T-shirt de Drago. Il le fit passer par dessus sa tête et s'affaira à enlever celui de la femme. Elle avait une belle poitrine. Ronde, ferme, tenue dans un soutien-gorge vert. _Je suis sûr que Weasley en porte des blancs en coton_, pensa-t-il et se figea. Pourquoi il pensait à ça, lui? Il était là, déshabillant une superbe femme, très consentante et il pensait aux sous-vêtements de Weasley?

"Drago" il répondit en lui défaisant son soutien-gorge et en attachant sa bouche sur un de ses seins. Ses soupirs de plaisir noyèrent toutes pensées de Ginny.

Il captura ses lèvres alors qu'il les dirigeait vers sa chambre. C'était le genre de femme qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre sur le mur ou sur le canapé mais cette fois il avait envie d'être dans son lit. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait.

"C'est pas mal chez toi" haleta-t-elle quand il eut allumé la lumière. Il la regarda, éteignit la lumière à nouveau, grogna et la jeta sur le lit "ohhh, coquin" il lui enleva sa jupe en un mouvement expert et se leva pour retirer son pantalon. Il remonta sur le lit et elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quand il se retira pour lui enlever sa petite culotte, il se stoppa, et l'observa. Elle était trop blonde "Qu'est ce que t'attends?" Elle se tortilla sous lui. Merlin, il aurait aimé qu'elle se taise. Sa voix était très aigüe et suppliante. Comme Pansy. Pas douce et musicale comme... Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche alors qu'il lui baissait son sous-vêtement. Elle rigola. Il releva la tête et résista à l'envie de lui mettre une claque. A la place, il regarda l'endroit qu'il venait de déshabiller. Rien. Complètement rasée. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

"Drago?" Il entendit la femme sous lui geindre. _Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux_. Il fit glisser sa main sur ses seins, sur son ventre, vers sa...il s'arrêta. Ca n'allait pas. Elle était blonde...elle était complètement rasée et...il prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Drago" il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de dire son nom. Il ne se rappelait même pas du sien.

"Va-t-en" dit-il sa tête dans ses mains.

"Quoi?" Il sentit le lit bouger et la vit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"J'ai dis : va-t-en" Il la regarda. Elle était carrément nue, carrément sexy et carrément pas ce qu'il voulait.

"Mais je croyais..."

"Je ne peux pas" Elle l'observa un instant et fit descendre ses yeux vers son boxer tendu.

"Pourtant on dirait que..."

"Non, je ne peux pas, OK? Désolé de t'avoir ramené jusque là. Je ne peux vraiment pas"

"Est-ce que c'est moi?" demanda-t-elle un peu trop gentiment. Il releva les yeux vers elle et pria pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer.

"Non ce n'est pas toi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre" Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et les lui tendit "C'est ça le problème" elle hocha de la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait et commença à se rhabiller.

"C'est encore tôt" commenta-t-elle alors qu'elle attachait ses escarpins "Je suis sûre que je peux encore trouver quelqu'un pour finir ce que tu as commencé" Drago acquiesça et la regarda partir. Seuls l'odeur de son parfum et son érection qui lui faisait très mal, étaient témoins de son passage dans la chambre.

Drago se débarrassa de son boxer et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains, résigné à s'occuper de son problème avec ses mains et des images d'une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et de cheveux rouges comme la soie en tête.

* * *

« Tais-toi. »

Tac. Tac. Tac.

« Arrête. »

Tac. Tac. Tac.

"Putain!" Ginny envoya valser son oreiller sur la fenêtre "Je dormais!" Le hibou, apparemment n'en avait rien à faire puisqu'il continua à taper à la fenêtre "pff" Elle se leva et traversa la chambre.

"T'aurais pas pu arriver genre, une heure ou deux plus tard?" Demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau en le laissant entrer. Il alla se poser sur le bureau dans un froissement de plumes "Fantastique"

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau "Bon c'est quoi ça?" Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en ouvrant la note.

_Ginny,_

_Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais engagé Drago Malefoy (miam) pour retrouver Luna. Retrouve-moi pour déjeuner au Crystal Bell pour m'expliquer._

_Colin._

Ginny sourit. Colin pensait que Drago était _miam_. _Ben c'est quand même vrai_, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle l'ignora et s'habilla.

* * *

"Ginny" Colin l'embrassa sur chaque joue avant de se rasseoir "Chérie, tu m'as manqué"

"Toi aussi, Col" Ginny s'assit face à lui et mit sa serviette en papier sur ses genoux.

"J'ai commandé pour toi, ça ne te dérange pas? Un macchiato et un croissant"

"Parfait" sourit Ginny. Colin lui rendit son sourire mais il fut vite remplacé par une expression inquiète. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"Je..." Elle allait dire 'je vais bien' mais était-ce vraiment le cas? Luna était toujours portée disparue et Malefoy était...Malefoy était quelque chose et..."Je suis juste inquiète pour Luna, c'est tout" Dit-elle finalement.

"Moi aussi, chérie" approuva-t-il d'un air sombre et but une gorgée de son thé "Comment s'en sort Malefoy avec l'enquête?"

"Plutôt bien" répondit-elle "Il pense que c'est un coup de la GAM. On a campé devant un de leur bâtiment hier"

"On? Vraiment?" Elle hocha de la tête et essaya d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandait sur son visage.

"Il me laisse l'aider" Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement.

"Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

"Pas grand chose" Admit-elle "On a failli se faire choper alors on est partit" Elle se garda de lui dire qu'ils avaient failli se prendre à cause d'elle et que Malefoy l'avait embrassée pour les sauver.

"C'est dommage" Soupira Colin. Elle failli lui dire "non c'était plutôt bien en fait" mais se reprit à temps quand elle comprit qu'il parlait du fait qu'ils n'avaient rien appris.

"Je suis sûre que Malefoy à un autre plan" Dit-elle aussi bien pour réassurer Colin qu'elle même.

"Oh oui, bien sûr. Un bel homme comme lui...je veux dire, intelligent...un homme intelligent comme lui" Ginny roula des yeux et secoua la tête "Oh allez Ginny, admets le, il est plutôt mignon" Elle soupira.

"Très bien. Il est mignon." Colin ricana et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Ginny mordit dans son croissant. Il était mignon. C'était l'homme le plus mignon qu'elle ait vu depuis longtemps. Il était quand même prétentieux, égocentrique, vulgaire et...et elle était censée se concentrer sur Luna pas être en train d'essayer d'avoir un rencard avec Drago. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner.

"En parlant du loup" marmonna-t-elle.

"Quoi?" Demanda Colin.

"Rien" Elle trouva son téléphone dans son sac et appuya sur le bouton vert "Oui?"

"On doit parler"

"On parle là" Elle se l'imagina lever les yeux au ciel.

"En personne"

"Ok"

"T'es où?"

"Ca te regarde pas"

"Red" Son ton était pressant et Ginny abandonna.

"Au Crystal Bell avec..."

"Ok" la coupa-t-il "J'arrive" Elle regarda bêtement son téléphone une minute encore après qu'il ait raccroché.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Colin.

"Il vient ici" Répondit-elle en remettant son téléphone dans son sac.

"Oh mon Dieu" Colin lui fit un grand sourire. _Oh mon Dieu, comme tu dis._

* * *

Ginny venait juste de terminer son croissant quand elle sentit les cheveux sur l'arrière de son cou se dresser. Elle se retourna lentement et elle vit Drago à à peine 1 mètre d'elle. Elle regarda son visage mais son expression était fermée, ses yeux indéchiffrables.

"Je t'en prie" Dit-elle, se remettant correctement à sa place "Assied toi"

"Je n'apprécie pas le sarcasme Red" Il fit le tour de la table et s'assit sur la chaise libre entre elle et Colin.

"Je n'apprécie pas que tu t'invites pendant mon déjeuner avec mon rendez-vous" Il leva un sourcil.

"Rendez-vous?" Il se tourna vers Colin.

"Colin Creevey" se présenta Colin, en tendant une main " Enchanté"

"J'en doute pas" marmonna Drago et serra la main de Colin brièvement "Désolé" dit-il en faisant face à Ginny "J'ignorais que..."

"Si tu m'avais écouté..."

"...mais on doit parler"

"Pff"

"C'est à propos de..." Il dévisagea Colin "C'est pour l'enquête"

"Tu peux en parler devant Colin" Drago sembla réfléchir puis haussa les épaules "D'accord" Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux "Avant que tu ne t'énerves ou que tu me jette un sort, sache que je n'essaie pas de t'évincer ou quoi que ce soit..."

"Malefoy!" Elle plissa les yeux.

"Un ami et moi allons rencontrer...un informateur, en quelque sorte"

"Un membre de la GAM?" Demanda Ginny. Drago regarda Colin puis Ginny et acquiesça.

"Comment tu vas t'y prendre?" Demanda Colin "J'ai entendu dire que ta dernière tentative a loupé" Le regard perçant et accusateur de Drago brûla Ginny, qui concentra son attention sur la table. Elle s'était excusée. Il avait pardonné. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux?

"On a une idée" dit Drago.

"Je viens avec vous" Finit par dire Ginny en relevant le regard vers lui.

"Non, Red"

"Mais..."

"Non et c'est mon dernier mot" Elle plissa les yeux, se leva et le regarda de haut.

"Je t'ai dit que je voulais participer à tout"

"Et c'est le cas" répondit-il calmement "Mais pas cette fois"

"Excuse moi Malefoy, mais..."

"Non" Il se leva à son tour pour lui faire face et elle dut relever la tête pour garder un contact visuel.

"Malefoy"

"Je ne céderais pas cette fois, Red. C'est pour ton bien"

"Je sais m'occuper de moi Malefoy"

"Comme hier soir?" Sa voix était basse et menaçante. Ginny recula inconsciemment.

"Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois" marmonna-t-elle.

"Et c'est déjà trop" Elle regarda ses chaussures "Ecoute Red, je sais que tu es courageuse et intelligente et... et compétente. Je le sais, OK? Mais cette fois il faut du muscle et une bonne dose d'intimidation" Elle releva la tête vers lui.

"Je peux..."

"Je sais, je sais, tu es très intimidante. Crois moi je le sais" Il lui sourit "Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, chez toi et non pas avec nous, alors que Blaise pourrait être déconcentré par la jolie petite rousse et se faire tuer"

Ginny se surprit à sourire "Blaise?" il avait dit qu'elle était belle.

"Mon ami"

"Ah d'accord" il avait dit qu'elle était jolie.

"Je t'appellerais pour l'interrogatoire" Ginny le fixa. _Blaise serait déconcentré? C'est ça ouais!_ "Red?"

"Hein?"

"Tu veux bien faire l'interrogatoire avec nous, hein?"

"Oh. Oh oui oui" Elle s'assit et vit un petit sourire en coin se former sur son visage.

"Très bien" Il tendit une main, comme s'il allait toucher son visage mais se ravisa "On va retrouver ton amie, Red" Elle hocha la tête et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le croyait vraiment. Il lui avait fait face. Pour sa sécurité. Etait-ce tout ce dont elle avait besoin? Qu'il ose l'affronter? Qu'il montre son autorité? Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre...c'était...

"Je t'appellerais" Dit Drago et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il avait déjà fait un signe de tête à Colin et était partit.

"PU-Tain!" Souffla Colin attirant de nouveau l'attention de Ginny sur lui.

"T'as raison, putain!" Soupira Ginny.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien" sourit Colin "Si j'étais toi, je lui sauterais dessus" Elle grogna et posa sa tête sur ses mains, sur la table. Il avait dit qu'elle était jolie.

* * *

**Désolée du retard. Rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre. A part Drago qui a du mal à sortir Ginny de son esprit!! J'adore ses réactions. Et comme dirait Colin, il est Miam**


	7. Forward motion

**Chapitre 7 : Forward motion**

"Alors, on fait comment pour s'infiltrer?" Demanda Blaise en suivant Drago hors de son bureau.

"On va pas s'infiltrer"

"On va...pas s'infiltrer?"

"Non"

"Alors comment..."Drago se tourna vers son ami un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

"Tu me fais pas confiance Zabini?"

"Ben si" Il réfléchit un instant "Seulement je ne sais pas trop pourquoi sur ce coup là" Drago lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête et avança vers la porte.

"J'ai reconnu un des hommes d'hier soir"

"Tu veux dire un des hommes qui t'a surpris en train d'embrasser la belette?" Drago se tourna vers lui.

"Oui" Grogna-t-il. Blaise leva les mains.

"J'essaye juste de bien comprendre" Drago reprit sa route et se dirigea vers la rue.

"Cole Pierce était un mangemort quand moi-même j'en étais un" Dit-il en descendant les marches de l'escalier le menant à sa voiture "Il est sur le liste noire du ministère. Il a une chambre dans un quartier moldu pas très loin du bâtiment qu'on a surveillé hier soir"

"Sans succès" crut bon d'ajouter Blaise. Drago se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

"On va aller rendre une petite visite à Mr Pierce" Dit-il en déverrouillant la voiture.

"Ca me paraît être une bonne idée" Déclara Blaise avec un sourire.

* * *

"On a réussi à choper un mangemort" La voix de Drago était plate au téléphone mais Ginny pouvait dire qu'il souriait.

"Vraiment?" Elle avait elle-même du mal à réprimer son sourire.

"En fait, c'est un ex-mangemort, mais oui. Alors ramène toi ici, qu'on puisse commencer à l'interroger"

"Et c'est où ici?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mon bureau

"J'arrive tout de suite" Dit-elle juste avant de raccrocher. Elle resta plantée où elle était quelques instants, en prenant de profonde inspiration. Un mangemort. Un membre de la GAM. Ils allaient peut-être enfin découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Luna. Ginny eut froid tout à coup. Et si c'était vraiment ces gens qui l'avaient kidnappée? Et s'ils lui avaient fait du mal? Et si...non. Et encore pire : si la GAM n'était pas responsable? Que feraient-ils? Ils n'avaient aucune autre piste. Ils seraient perdus. Oh Luna. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant son amie, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts pendant une crise de fou rire, ses cheveux blonds volant au vent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle se préoccuperait des impasses éventuelles quand ils seraient devant une. Elle attrapa son sac à main et apparut dans le bureau de Drago.

"Viens" Lui dit Drago, en lui attrapant le bras et l'entraînant à sa suite à peine avait-elle apparut. Son visage était sérieux, ses yeux indéchiffrables mais elle pouvait dire sans peine qu'il était excité, rien qu'en voyant la façon dont il se tenait : tendu et un peu rigide.

Il lui fit traverser la salle d'attente et la dirigea vers une porte directement face à son bureau. Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux encore plus foncés.

"Red, Blaise Zabini. Zabini, Red" les présenta Drago, en se faufilant entre les deux pour pouvoir l'attirer à l'intérieur.

"Ginny" Corrigea-t-elle. Blaise lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main. Elle lui tendit la sienne, qu'il attrapa et plaça un baiser dessus.

Drago ferma la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Ginny retira sa main et le dévisagea. Il haussa à peine les épaules et se retourna pour fixer un point derrière elle.

"Bon" Dit-il. Ginny se tourna à son tour et reconnut un des hommes de la nuit dernière. Il ne donnait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un Mangemort. Son visage n'était pas difforme, ses ongles ne ressemblaient pas à des serres, il n'avait pas un nez de serpent et n'avait pas un rire démoniaque. Mais d'un autre côté Drago avait lui-même était un Mangemort et n'avait aucune de ses caractéristiques non plus.

L'homme assit sur la chaise était mince. Ses cheveux un peu trop courts et ses yeux verts clairs un peu trop rapprochés. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait la partie basse de son visage. Il était assis à une table et vu la façon dont il se tortillait, elle supposa qu'il était attaché de façon magique.

_"Toi"_ Lui dit-il et elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui leur avait dit d'aller se faire voir.

"M-Moi?" Demanda-t-elle, en se montrant du doigt.

"Vous êtes les deux de la nuit dernière" Cracha-t-il en les regardant, elle et Drago, avec un air de dégoût "Les deux ados chaud-bouillant" Il regarda Drago et Blaise, debout derrière elle, probablement froids et intimidants "Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas"

"Apparemment pas" Lui concéda Blaise. Elle pouvait déceler un sourire dans ses paroles.

"Maintenant" Intervint Drago en se déplaçant autour d'elle, faisant frôler ses doigts sur sa hanche "Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur la GAM et leurs opérations" Les lèvres de l'homme se courbèrent en une grimace de sourire.

"Oh vraiment?"

"D'une façon" Lui dit Drago, en sortant un petit flacon de sa poche "ou d'une autre". Le flacon contenait une espèce de liquide très clair. Veritaserum, pensa Ginny.

"Veritaserum" Examina l'homme, faisant écho à ses pensées.

"Exact" Répondit Drago dans un sifflement. Ginny s'approcha d'un pas "Alors, qu'est ce que vous préférez?"

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il se pencha sur sa chaise "Je ne te dirais rien de mon plein gré, traitre" Cracha-t-il.

"Très bien. Blaise?" Il fit avancer son ami avec son bras. Ginny passa de l'autre côté de Ginny et se plaça derrière l'homme sur la chaise, 1m90 de muscles impressionnants. L'homme commençait à avoir peur mais Blaise attrapa sa tête fortement, lui fit relever le menton et ouvrir la bouche pour que Drago puisse lui faire boire le contenu du flacon. Tout deux se reculèrent et observèrent l'homme secouer la tête et cracher un peu. Tout à coup l'homme sembla entrer dans une sorte de transe.

Drago s'assit à table, face à lui. Blaise tirer la chaise à côté de son ami et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois fait, elle le vit faire apparaître une chaise pour lui même et s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Drago. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

"Pouvez-vous m'entendre?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et claire.

"Oui" Répondit l'homme.

"Comment vous appelez vous?"

"Cole Pierce" Répondit l'homme d'une voix monotone.

Drago acquiesça "Savez-vous qui je suis?"

"Oui. Drago Malefoy. Un traitre du Seigneur des Ténèbres"

"Savez-vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort?" Ginny remarqua qu'en présence d'autre Mangemort, il faisait référence à Voldemort sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oui" Pierce donna l'impression d'essayer de se défaire de ses liens magiques un instant "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas mourir tant que nous lui serons fidèles"

"Que des conneries" marmonna Drago "Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il est? Un putain de Dieu?"

"Etes-vous un membre du Groupe Anti Moldu?" Demanda Ginny. Elle sentit le regard de Drago se poser sur elle mais elle resta concentrée sur l'homme face à elle.

"Oui"

"Quel est le but de la GAM?" Demanda Drago sans faire de pause.

"Notre but est d'empêcher l'invasion de la technologie moldue dans le monde sorcier et de continuer à faire vivre notre Seigneur dans nos cœurs" Ginny le regarda incrédule. Vraiment?

"Et si vous tuez quelques moldus dans le processus, ça fait d'mal, c'est ça?" répliqua Drago d'un ton acerbe.

"Les moldus c'est d'la merde et ne valent pas la peine que l'on perde notre temps pour eux. Après les deux premières fois, on a compris que c'était trop dangereux" Bien sûr. Son ton monotone commençait à taper sur le système à Ginny, bien plus encore que ses propos de pur-sang.

"La GAM a-t-elle déjà été responsable de la mort d'une personne : moldu, sorcière, sorcier?" Demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

"Non" Elle respira de nouveau et se tourna vers Drago. Il l'observait. Il posa brièvement une de ses mains sur la sienne, sur la table et reporta son attention sur Pierce.

"La GAM a-t-elle déjà kidnappé une personne : moldu, sorcier ou sorcière?" Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner en attendant la réponse. Ginny pouvait encore sentir la sensation de la main de Drago sur la sienne. Elle pouvait s'entendre respirer, elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine et sentir la tension émaner du paquet de nerfs qu'était Drago à ses côtés.

"Non" _Non? Non?...Mais...Non?_ Le monde se remit en marche. Drago s'était levé, ses doigts pincés sur l'arête de son nez. Il fit les 100 pas derrière elle. Blaise était silencieux, ses doigts tapant en rythme sur la table.

"Non?" Demanda Ginny, calmement au début "Non?" Un peu plus fort "Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par non?" Elle hurla presque.

"Je veux dire, Non" Lui répondit Pierce, un peu trop calmement et Ginny se jeta par dessus la table. De puissantes mains lui encerclèrent la taille avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et la firent se rasseoir.

"Calme-toi" Lui intima Drago à l'oreille et elle résista à l'envie de s'en prendre à lui aussi.

"Vous allez nous écrire une liste de tout les membres de la GAM" Dit Blaise, en plaçant un parchemin et une plume devant Pierce.

"Non" Hoqueta l'homme. Drago se retrouva de l'autre côté de la table en un éclair, sa main autour de la gorge de Pierce.

"Tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande de faire" Grogna-t-il.

"Drake. Drake" Blaise écarta tant bien que mal les longs doigts pales de son ami du cou de l'homme "Je m'en occupe" Dit-il en désignant le parchemin et la plume "Sort"

Drago recula et respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, ses poings serrés. Il commença à s'avancer vers la porte. Ginny se leva lentement, sans savoir si elle devait avoir peur, être énervée ou bouleversée, et se trouva tout à coup bête. Drago s'avança vers elle et plaça une de ses mains dans sa nuque ; un geste affectueux en complète opposition avec la colère et la violence qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Elle inspira et fit une expiration tremblante puis lui permit de la diriger hors la pièce et dans son bureau.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, il enleva la main de sa nuque et écrasa son poing sur la porte en bois "Putain" cria-t-il, puis il appuya sa tête sur la porte.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il puisse lui faire du mal mais quelque chose dans la façon dont ses épaules étaient tendues et la sévérité dans son visage la firent reculer.

"C'est à ça que tout les indices menaient" marmonna-t-il contre la porte "Ca nous menait à _eux_ et pourtant..." il fit volte face et s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et leva les mains devant son visage, prête pour le coup.

* * *

Il la regarda incrédule un instant "T'as cru que j'allais te frapper?" Elle ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les mains mais garda les yeux vers le sol. Il mit son index sous son menton et lui releva la tête "Red?" Elle le fixa un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration.

"Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi Brody et moi on avait rompu?" Il resta silencieux. _C'était qui Brody? _Puis soudain il comprit. Ca lui compressa la poitrine si forte qu'il eut du mal à respirer. Il se pinça le nez et recula d'un pas.

"Jamais je. Tu sais que jamais je ne te..."

"Je sais. Je sais, Malefoy. C'est juste l'habitude" Il la dévisagea un peu plus longtemps, lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna vers son bureau. Il avait peur que s'il la regardait, l'air si petite et si fragile, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas, il partirait d'ici, trouverait Brody et ferait quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait probablement pas. Aucun homme...Aucun homme respectable ne devrait jamais... Il secoua la tête et s'assit à son bureau. Connard.

"Qu'est ce que l'on fait pour Luna maintenant?" Demanda Ginny calmement en s'asseyant face à lui. Il releva la tête vers elle, content qu'elle change de sujet.

"On va la trouver Red. Je ne n'abandonne pas" Lui assura-t-il.

"La GAM n'est pas responsable"

"On va demander aux Aurors de questionner les autres membres de la GAM. On ne peut être sûr de rien tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas fait" Lu expliqua-t-il gentiment "Mais effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ont"

"Où est-ce que ça nous amène alors?" Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux soudains brillants de larmes.

"Retour à la case départ"

"Je te fais confiance" finit-elle par dire. Drago acquiesça simplement, incapable de faire sortir un mot de sa gorge nouée "Est ce que j'ai raison de te faire confiance?" Demanda-t-elle calmement. Il la regarda un instant.

"Tu peux toujours me faire confiance, Red. Je retrouverais ton amie" Elle fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

"D'accord"

"Oh, Dragon!" La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Pansy se précipita à l'intérieur, ses cheveux noirs caressants ses joues "Ta secrétaire a osé me dire d'attendre"

"Parce que" dit-il lentement "je suis occupé" Il désigna Ginny d'un signe de main. Les yeux de Pansy parcoururent la pièce avant de finalement s'arrêter sur la jeune fille rousse.

"Ah, Weasley" dit-elle d'un ton mielleux "Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte Dragon pour quelques heures?" Ginny la regarda surprise.

"Je..."

"Bien sûr que ça la dérange" S'exclama Drago en se levant de son siège pour la regarder de haut. Sa colère était revenue au grand galop_ "On. Est. Occupé"_

"Oh...! Mais Drago..."

"Désolé Pansy, mais c'est vraiment urgent. Peut-être une autre fois" Lui dit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

"Drago, tu m'avais promis" Geint-elle en se défaisant de ses bras pour revenir dans la pièce. Ginny se leva.

"Malefoy, c'est bon je peux..."

Malefoy lui coupa la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec Pansy "Pansy, Red et moi étions sur le point de partir de toute façon" Il lui attrapa le bras et la poussa vers la sortie "Allez on y va"

"Mais..."

"Mais..." Les deux femmes le suivirent dans la salle d'attende, où Edie les regardait d'un œil amusé.

"Je reviens plus tard" Lui dit Drago "Retiens tout les hiboux qui arrivent" Elle approuva, son sourire s'agrandissant au point que Drago la vit rire pour elle-même finalement. Il attira Pansy dans le couloir, la lâcha puis pris le Bras de Ginny dans sa main "Désolé Pans, mais on doit vraiment y aller" Puis il les fit transplaner, lui et Ginny.

* * *

Ginny resta interdite un certain temps, même après que Drago lui ait lâché le bras. Il avait l'étrange habitude de la faire transplané dans des endroits bizarres sans son consentement.

"On est où?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Mon appartement" Lui répondit Drago, s'éloignant d'elle, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle s'attarda sur les couleurs riches et les meubles imposants ; murs beiges, un canapé et des fauteuils couleur chocolat. Le salon et la salle à manger n'étaient qu'une seule et même pièce, séparées seulement par deux grandes colonnes. Une grande table en chêne et huit chaises composaient la salle à manger.

"Et _où_ exactement se trouve ton appartement?" Le questionna-t-elle, le suivant du regard alors qu'il allait se poster devant une des grandes fenêtres du salon.

"L'étage au dessus de mon bureau" Il pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre et l'enchanta.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on est là?" Elle s'approcha de lui.

"On se cache. Oh parfait, elle s'en va" Elle se mit à ses côtés et regarda les rues pavées du chemin de traverse. Pansy était sur le trottoir opposé à son bureau et se dirigeait vers le point de transplanage de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Et si jamais elle regarde vers là?"Lui demanda calmement Ginny.

"J'ai enchanté la fenêtre" Ils virent Pansy descendre du trottoir et disparaître de leur champ de vision. Drago relâcha sa respiration en un long souffle et fit face à Ginny "Alors"

"C'est joli chez toi" Commenta-t-elle, en se tournant pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la pièce.

"Oh merci" Il fit la révérence.

"Oui, don heu, on fait quoi maintenant?" Son ventre fit un bruit sourd.

"Maintenant, je vais faire à manger" Lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'éloigna dans la salle à manger. Ginny le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine : petite mais bien agencée.

"Tu vas faire à manger?" Elle le regarda prendre une poêle et une spatule et les déposer sur la gazinière.

"Oui. Tu aimes le fromage grillé?"Lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Drago Malefoy mange du fromage grillé?" Il sortit le fromage, le beurre et le pain du frigo et les plaça sur le plan de travail à côté de la gazinière.

"Tu aimes ça ou pas?"

"Oui, bien sûr, mais..."Il se retourna, l'attrapa par la taille, la souleva et la posa sur le plan de travail au milieu de la pièce.

"Parfait" Dit-il et il se tourna vers la gazinière. Ginny resta assise et l'observa de dos. Est-ce qu'il avait...Il venait de...Elle regarda où elle était assise. _Oui, il l'avait fait._

"Malefoy, je..."

"Mon ancien partenaire, quand j'étais auror, m'a appris à apprécier le fromage grillé" Expliqua-t-il, l'ignorant complètement "A chaque fois que pendant une mission on devait prendre un repas, il prenait du fromage grillé. Je lui demandais sans arrêt comment un bout de pain beurré avec du fromage dessus pouvait être aussi bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse goûter. Et voilà à quoi j'en suis réduis aujourd'hui" Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait préparé un sandwich. Il avait étalé le beurre sur le pain, l'avait retourné, pressé et Ginny avait été captivé par la façon dont ses muscles se tendaient sous son fin T-shirt.

"J'ai toujours aimé le fromage grillé" Dit-elle après un instant, totalement absorbé par une goutte de transpiration qui s'écoulait le long de son cou pour finir dans son t-shirt "Ma...ma mère nous en faisait souvent"

"Ca m'étonne pas" Ricana Drago. Ginny préféra ignorer sa remarque, qui s'apparentait à une insulte, et chercha un moyen de changer de sujet.

"Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Pansy?"

"Quoi?" Il lui fit face alors que le fromage était en train de cuire sur l'un des côté du second sandwich "Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet" Il se retourna et tourna le sandwich dans la poêle.

"Je sais mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui te rebute tellement chez elle. Enfin, normalement c'est _moi_ qui devrais te repousser et pourtant je suis dans ton appartement alors qu'elle, elle n'y ait pas" Elle fit un signe vers l'extérieur. Il fit glisser le sandwich sur une assiette et se tourna vers elle.

"Elle est pleurnicharde, comédienne et elle s'accroche" il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit descendre de son siège. Pendant un instant elle fut coincée entre lui et le plan de travail "J'aime les femmes indépendantes et qui ont les pieds sur terre" Lui dit-il et se recula. Il prit les deux assiettes et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il en déposa une en bout de table et l'autre à sa droite "Bièreaubeurre?" Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha de la tête. Il pointa sa baguette vers la cuisine et deux Bièreaubeurre lui arrivèrent dans les mains. Il en ouvrit une et la lui tendit. Puis, il tira une chaise en arrière et l'invita à s'asseoir. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il fit de même. Il la regarda mordre dans son sandwich.

"Très bon" Dit-elle après avoir avalé.

"Parfait" Lui répondit-il et mordit dans son propre sandwich.

"Tu ne m'as pas fais asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, face à toi? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Et bien" Il la regarda, son visage très sérieux "Si on mangeait quelque chose de plus classe comme, du filet mignon et de la crème brûlée, pourquoi pas, mais là" Puis son beau visage s'anima à son tour d'un sourire en coin et Ginny éclata de rire.


	8. Square one

**Chapitre 8 : Square one**

"Alors" commença Drago après qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau "Est-ce qu'un de tes ex t'as déjà cuisiné un aussi bon repas?" Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés face à lui et il ne souriait pas vraiment.

"Non" répondit-elle en détournant son regard "Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance avec les hommes" Il la fit s'arrêter avant d'entrer dans son bureau, en se plaçant devant elle.

"Je ne pense pas" Il se pencha et attrapa son regard "que Potter compte en tant qu'homme" Son air sérieux la déstabilisa un instant mais il sourit narquoisement, elle lui sourit et secoua la tête.

"Il y en a eu d'autre"

"Ouais" Il ouvrit la porte et posa une main sur sa chute de rein pour la faire avancer devant Edie, qui souriait toujours, et jusqu'à son bureau "J'ai entendu parler d'eux" Sa voix était basse et douce avec une pointe de quelque chose que Ginny ne put pas définir, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir définir.

"Ca n'était pas toujours que du mauvais" Il la dévisagea.

"De quoi?"

"Avec Brody. Je veux dire, il n'était pas toujours...comme ça" Son visage se fit indéchiffrable.

"On n'a pas à parler de ça Red" Dit-il doucement, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau "Si tu n'en n'as pas envie"

"J'en ai envie" Il hoche la tête de façon un peu raide "Il était vraiment gentil au début ; Des chocolats par-ci, des fleurs par-là, des balades au clair de lune" Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, se souvenant des débuts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago regarder ses mains. Elle continua "Ca a commencé par une petite tape. Sur l'épaule, tu vois, comme pour dire 'tais toi' ou quelque chose du genre. Je pensais que ça n'était pas sérieux alors j'ai laissé couler" Il releva ses yeux couleur acier fondu vers elle.

"Non, vraiment Red, tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter" 'je ne veux pas savoir" était ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Et bien, il pouvait se taire et écouter.

"J'ai besoin de te le dire Drago" Les larmes non versées lui piquèrent les yeux. Drago hocha de la tête "Ca n'est pas arrivé d'un seul coup. Il m'attrapait par le bras un peu trop fort pour que je l'écoute, il me disait de me la fermer devant nos amis. Il était bestial pendant l'amour ou alors il me poussait pour je lui laisse la place. Des petites choses, tu vois, des choses que je mettais sur le compte d'une perte de contrôle ou trop d'alcool. A ce moment là, Hermione a commencé à se rendre compte. Elle me disait de partir mais je voyais pas ce qu'il se passait" Elle prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration "J'ai été si bête"

"Non, c'est pas vrai, Red. Tu étais courageuse et forte. Beaucoup plus forte que certaines femmes que je connais. Tu t'en es sortit" Elle acquiesça lentement.

"Un soir, il est rentré bourré et m'a frappé si fort que j'ai failli perdre connaissance" La mâchoire de Drago se crispa sous sa barbe naissante. Ses yeux s'assombrirent "Je suis partie. J'ai transplané chez mes parents et ne suis jamais retournée. Ron et les jumeaux sont allés chercher mes affaires. Ils ne veulent toujours pas me dire ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire pour qu'il n'aille pas travailler les deux semaines suivantes. J'ai quitté le ministère peu de temps après. Je ne l'ai croisé qu'en coup de vent depuis" Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Non pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur mais des larmes de regret, d'embarras. Elle avait été si faible et stupide "Je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille m'arriver. Plus jamais"

"Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'a fait, Red. C'est un putain d'enfoiré; un lâche de la pire espèce, qui s'attaque au plus faible. Si jamais je pose mes mains sur lui..."Elle l'entendit se lever et le vit à la fenêtre, observant le chemin de traverse.

"Je vais devoir aller au travail" Elle le regarda à travers ses cils humides mais lui était occupé à fixer quelque chose au dehors.

"D'accord" Il se tourna et revint à son bureau "Sois prudente" Il regarda dans ses yeux un court instant et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte "je t'appellerais"

Elle acquiesça "bonne nuit, Malefoy" Dit-elle gentiment mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu puisqu'il recula et referma la porte, la laissant seule dans la salle d'attente.

Elle resta plantée là un instant, ses yeux fixés sur la porte close, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien faire, bien pu dire, pour qu'il se mette dans cet état, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Elle se retourna pour voir la secrétaire de Drago lui sourire depuis son bureau.

"C'est un petit gars un peu étrange" lui dit-elle calmement "Donnez lui un peu de temps" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à Ginny "Passez une bonne soirée Melle Weasley" Son sourire était chaleureux et accueillant.

"Vous...vous aussi"

* * *

Rien d'intéressant ne se passa ce soir là. Ginny était de fermeture avec Gareth, Ayer ayant terminé à 23h00. Et c'était le jour de repos de Marena.

"Fais attention quand tu rentres chez toi Ginny" La mit en garde Gareth alors qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir en dehors du Lethe.

"Je fais toujours attention, Gareth" L'homme hocha de la tête, lui fit un signe de main, se retourna et se dirigea vers le réseau de cheminettes public. Ginny partit dans la direction opposée.

Elle était à mi-parcours quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle continua à marcher, au même rythme, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était consciente d'être suivie. Ses chaussures résonnaient fort sur la route pavée et à cet instant, elle aurait aimé porter des sandales pour pouvoir mieux entendre si quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

Son battant à tout rompre, elle tourna au coin d'une rue et s'arrêta sous un lampadaire, sa baguette sortie. Elle aurait aimé que Drago soit là, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée. Personne.

Elle resta là un instant, observant chaque ombre, son rythme cardiaque revenant peu à peu à la normale. Elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Ce n'était rien. Que son imagination. Merlin, ces kidnappers la rendaient parano. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une raison de vouloir la kidnapper elle aussi. Elle attendit un instant, espérant encore voir Drago apparaître pour l'accompagner jusqu'au point de transplanage, puis elle rassembla son courage, se rappelant qu'elle était une griffondor, une des meilleures en plus, et reprit son chemin. Toujours vide. Elle se tourna et partit en courant, avec autant de dignité possible.

Il y avait un nouveau parchemin sur la table de sa cuisine quand elle rentra chez elle.

_ Red,_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis à la porte comme ça cet après midi. Oui, oui, je sais, un Malefoy qui s'excuse. Il doit être en train de geler en enfer. Je t'appellerais demain vers midi pour qu'on décide ce que l'on va faire. Fais attention à toi._

_D. Malefoy._

* * *

"J'ai un nouveau plan" Lui dit-au téléphone l'après-midi suivant alors qu'elle mordait dans son sandwich à la dinde.

"Qui est?"

"J'y viens Red. On va les attirer à nous" Elle regarda vers son sandwich. Lui non plus ne semblait pas savoir de quoi Drago parlait.

"On va faire quoi?"

"Voilà mon plan : On va au ministère. Pansy à une amie qui travaille pour la gazette du sorcier, à la rubrique potin." Ginny eut un petit sourire narquois. Pas vraiment une surprise de côté là "On va lui demander d'écrire une histoire comme quoi nous sommes sur le point de retrouver Luna"

"Mais...ce n'est pas vrai"

"Oui, toi et moi le savons, mais les kidnappers l'ignorent"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça changera de leur faire croire ça?" Elle prit une dernière bouchée de sandwich et jeta la croûte brûlée dans la poubelle.

"S'ils pensent qu'on est sur le point de les arrêter, ils vont faire des erreurs et laisser des indices" Ginny considéra la question.

"Si tu penses que c'est ce que nous devons faire..."

"Je le pense"

"Et bien, c'est ce que l'on va faire. Quand veux-tu y aller?"

Il fut silencieux un instant "En combien de temps peux-tu te préparer?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tenue. Pyjama.

"Une heure"

"D'accord, je viendrais te chercher"

* * *

Ginny sortit de la cheminette et se regarda avant de lever la tête vers Drago qui lui souriait narquoisement.

"Tu voulais que j'utilise la cheminette juste pour pouvoir te moquer de moi?" Il avait en effet insisté pour qu'ils utilisent le réseau de cheminette à partir de son appartement au lieu de transplaner comme elle l'avait voulu.

"Est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille?" Dit-il en contenant péniblement un ricanement. Ses habits étaient propres et nets comme à chaque fois. Salopard.

"C'est exactement le genre de chose que tu ferais, oui" Il lui fit un sourire doux et pointa sa baguette sur elle, avant de murmurer un sort pour la nettoyer.

"Voilà" elle souffla en réponse et ouvrit la marche jusqu'au garde qui attendait à l'entrée. Ils lui tendirent leurs baguettes pour les faire inspecter dans les règles et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers.

Le hall était extrêmement peuplé pour cette heure de la journée, mais Ginny supposa que les gens allaient ou revenaient de leur pause de midi. L'ascenseur dans lequel ils pénétrèrent étaient tout aussi bondé et ils se retrouvèrent plaqué tout au fond de la cabine.

Ginny avait le choix entre avancer et se retrouver collée à l'homme devant elle qui sentait le thon et tenait un sac en papier à l'intérieur duquel quelque chose bougeait, ou bien se serrer contre Drago. Elle se recula d'un pas et elle sentit le bras de Drago lui enserrer la taille alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait et se mettait en route. Drago retira son bras de sa taille mais laissa quand même sa main sur sa hanche, l'autre s'agrippant à la barre de maintient.

Ginny se retint de bouger. Le poids de sa main et sa chaleur s'engouffrant à travers ses vêtements jusqu'à sa hanche lui firent donnèrent envie de pencher sa tête en arrière et de la poser sur son torse musculeux et gémir. Elle résista. Difficilement.

Quelques personnes descendirent au 7ème étage mais plus de gens encore pénétrèrent à l'intérieur alors Ginny tendit la main en arrière et attrapa le bras de Drago pour ne pas trébucher. Il ricana et le son fit vibrer son torse et son dos si bien qu'elle put le sentir dans son propre corps. Il déplaça sa main sur son ventre et l'attira légèrement contre lui.

"Ca va Red?" lui demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille.

"Ouais" parvint-elle à dire alors que ses yeux se fermaient, mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu tant le bruit de l'ascenseur mêlé à celui des conversations étaient fort. Même le bruit des battements de son propre cœur étaient très sonores.

Quand enfin ils sortirent de l'ascenseur au 5ème étage, Drago fit tomber sa main de sa hanche et lui indiqua le chemin. Ginny se précipita pour ne pas perdre sa trace et rentra en collision avec ce qui lui sembla être un mur de pierre. Deux bras très musclés la rattrapèrent de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, elle leva alors les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

"Je suis vraiment désolé" dit une voix grave avec un accent italien qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais si ça l'était, comprit-elle, quand il la remit sur ses pieds et l'observa pour détecter un quelconque signe de blessure.

"Vous" Dit-elle se sentant soudainement idiote. Il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. Puis elle sentit une main dans sa nuque et la voix de Drago résonna de derrière elle,

"Cane" Reynold Cane s'approcha et leur fit un signe de tête.

"Malefoy"

"C'est..."

"Ginny" le coupa l'Italien.

"Vous...vous vous êtes déjà rencontré?" bafouilla Cane. La main de Drago se crispa un instant sur sa nuque.

"Oui. Il est déjà venu au bar où je travaille" expliqua Ginny.

"Je suis Marco. Marco Ignazio" se présenta l'homme en prenant un des mains de Ginny dans la sienne et l'emmena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. La main de Drago se déplaça sur son épaule, qu'il serra.

"Oui, et bien" commença Cane "Que faites-vous ici?" Ginny trouva que c'était une façon très impolie de demander la chose alors qu'elle récupérait sa main. La main de Drago retourna dans son cou et avec son pouce il se mit à caresser sa nuque. Ginny eut tout à coup beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

"Nous avons rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de la Gazette du sorcier" lui fit savoir Drago "Nous pensons être prêt de..." Il s'arrêta de parler et Ginny comprit qu'il regardait Marco "découvrir la vérité" finit-il vaguement.

"Oh...vraiment?" lui demanda Cane, sa voix légèrement cassée. Quel idiot. Il était chef des Aurors. Il était sur la sellette, et si jamais cette affaire était aussi importante que Ginny l'imaginait, il ne l'avait pas vu.

"Oui c'est le cas" répondit simplement Drago. Les quatre furent silencieux un instant.

"Je suis navré" dit Marco, ses yeux rivés sur la main de Drago caressant Ginny "Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés je crois" il lui tendit une main mais Drago l'ignora.

"Non jamais"

"Je m'appelle Marco Ignazio"

"Oui. Je sais. J'étais là quand vous vous êtes présentés à Melle Weasley" répondit-il froidement.

"Oui, euh, Marco est consultant pour le département des Aurors. Il est ici pour quelques semaines. Un dossier spécial" expliqua Cane. Les yeux de Ginny fixèrent ceux de Marco. Il lui sourit.

"Comme c'est intéressant" répondit Drago "Nous devons y aller ou nous allons être en retard pour notre rendez-vous" Il arrêta ses caresses mais lui intima de bouger, avec sa main toujours sur son cou.

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Ginny" lui lança Marco. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Moi aussi" lui répondit-elle, mais la prise de Drago sur son cou se raffermit alors elle obéit et reprit sa marche "C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy?" lui demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait dû retirer sa main mais ne le voulant pas vraiment.

"Je n'aime pas Cane, c'est tout" Elle le va les yeux au ciel et continua de marcher. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Cane le problème de Drago.

"Drago!" s'écria Lynette alors que lui et Ginny rentraient dans son bureau.

"Lynette" il la serra dans ses bras et se recula. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand elle sourit.

"Comment vas-tu? Pansy m'a parlé de ton affaire. La fille kidnappée et tout ça" Drago savait que Pansy ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose puisque lui-même ne lui avait presque rien dit.

"C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, en fait. Je te présente Ginny" Lynette fit face à Ginny.

"Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer" s'exclama-t-elle, en l'attirant à elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Cette jeune femme était très exubérante. Ginny se retira un peu décontenancée "Asseyez-vous. Asseyez-vous" leur dit Lynette, en désignant les deux sièges près de son bureau. Elle se déplaça derrière son bureau et s'assit sur son propre siège "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Il faudrait que tu nous écrives un article" lui demanda Drago en rapprochant son siège de celui de Ginny.

"D'accord, mais vous êtes au courant que je ne m'occupe que de la rubrique rumeur" Il lui sourit.

"Je sais Lynette, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire en sorte que notre histoire parvienne aux bonnes oreilles"

"Oh" répondit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration, une fossette creusant ses joues "Je pourrais faire ça"

Drago acquiesça "Tu es au courant que l'on recherche Luna Lovegood" Lynette hocha de la tête.

"Oui j'ai lu un article sur sa disparition. Après tout, c'était une collègue"

"Est" la corrigea Ginny gentiment "C'est" Drago plaça une main sur le genou de Ginny. Il la regarda un instant avant de continuer mais Ginny garda son regard fixé sur Lynette.

"Nous sommes très prêts de la retrouver" dit Drago simplement. Lynette remplirait tout les blancs. Il se foutait de savoir comment.

"Ohhhhh" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement "Et ça va être un gros coup, c'est ça? Laissez-moi deviner. Trafics de baguettes! Non! Des drogues moldues" Drago observa Ginny du coin de l'œil. Elle souriait faiblement.

"Quelque chose comme ça" dit-il.

"Oh trop bien" s'exclama Lynette, en sautillant sur son siège "Fais moi confiance Drago, ton histoire tombera dans les bonnes oreilles"

"Très bien" Il se leva "Merci beaucoup Lynette" Elle les poussa tout les deux vers la sortie et donna un rapide baiser sur la joue.

"Prends soin de toi" chantonna-t-elle alors que Drago attrapait le bras de Ginny et la dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

"L'article sera prêt demain matin" Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

"Et puis ensuite, on pourra retrouver Luna?" demanda-t-elle, sa lèvre pinçait entre ses dents. Ses yeux semblaient perdus.

"Oui, on la retrouvera, Red" Il l'attira à lui, son bras fermement enlacé autour d'elle pendant un moment "Tu peux compter là-dessus"

* * *

**Ce chapitre m'a prit pas mal de temps à traduire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal...Et encore je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du résultat! **

**Bon ben dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!! (de l'histoire et de la traduction aussi!!)**


	9. Beauty from pain

**Chapitre que l'auteur avait écrit à la demande d'une de ses lectrices. Il se concentre sur Luna...et il est beaucoup plus court que les autres. Mais quand même très intéressant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Beauty from pain**

Il faisait froid. C'était sa principale pensée alors qu'elle était allongée enchaînée au sol, là où ils l'avaient laissé. C'était le mois de Juin, n'est-ce pas? Il ne devrait pas faire aussi froid. Peut-être était-elle morte? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Les seules fois où elle sortait de son état d'engourdissement brumeux étaient quand ses ravisseurs venaient la nourrir. Si c'était ça la mort, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Où était sa mère? Où était Dumbledore?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ou qui ses kidnappers étaient, à part qu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils la nourrissait à tour de rôle. Elle se disait que c'était un bon signe. La nourriture. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de manger si elle était morte, si?

Elle ignorait totalement depuis combien de temps elle était là. Des heures, des jours, des semaines. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps que ça ne servait à rien. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort de sa mère mais ça ne l'avait pas ramené. Maintenant, elle économisait ses larmes. Maintenant, elle était forte.

Ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, pas vraiment. Les chaînes d'acier encerclant ses poignets et ses chevilles lui rentraient dans la peau, mais c'était supportable. Sa gorge était sèche et endolorie, mais elle avait connu pire. Son ventre était tiraillé par la faim mais d'après elle, ça ne faisait que prouver qu'elle était vivante.

Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé qu'elle était belle et bien vivante, elle se raccrocha à l'espoir et la foi. L'espoir que ces ravisseurs ne se lasseraient pas d'elle et ne la tuerai pas. L'espoir qu'ils ne l' oublient pas et ne viennent pas la nourrir. La foi que quelqu'un allait venir l'aider.

Elle compta les dalles du plafond. Elle compta le nombre d'inspiration et d'expiration qu'elle prenait en une minute. Elle compta sur la loyauté de ses amis pour réaliser qu'elle était en danger et qu'ils viennent l'aider.

Elle se demanda, vaguement, pourquoi elle avait été enlevée mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer assez longtemps. Il faisait froid.

Elle avait arrêté d'essayer de se battre contre ses agresseurs peu après avoir été emmenée ici. Ca ne servait à rien et ça faisait mal. Ils étaient trois et bien plus costaud qu'elle.

Quand elle dormait, ce qui arrivait souvent, elle rêvait de lac paisible et de vergers ensoleillés. Elle rêvait de Ginny et Colin sur des manèges de chevaux de bois. Elle rêvait de thé, de biscuits tout chauds et de cookies à l'avoine. Elle rêvait d'un lit chaud et de draps frais et s'imaginait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'en sortant d'ici, si jamais elle sortait, les cauchemars commenceraient à arriver. Mais pour le moment, ceci était la réalité et les rêves son seul moyen d'évasion.

Elle comprit tout de suite quand quelqu'un avait commencé à la rechercher, car ses ravisseurs étaient devenus moroses et nerveux. Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était Ginny qui la cherchait. Ses ravisseurs avaient murmuré quelque chose comme "cette Weasley et son détective". Pourtant quelques temps plus tard, ils se relaxèrent et Luna les entendit dire que Ginny et le détective étaient sur une mauvaise piste. Elle perdit un peu espoir.

Et puis vint le jour où elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait en être sûr mais c'était en elle comme une vérité innée. Elle était étrangement calme.

Elle compta les dalles du sol. Elle compta les toiles d'araignées. Elle compta sur Ginny pour ne pas abandonner.

Ses ravisseurs venaient moins souvent et elle savait que s'ils ne la tuaient pas vite, elle allait mourir de déshydratation. Elle se relaxa sur le sol dur et froid et ferma les yeux en comptant les étoiles qui lui apparaissaient devant les yeux et pria pour qu'au moins elle puisse rejoindre sa mère. Puis elle s'allongea, un petit sourire étira son visage trop jeune pour attendre, espérer et compter.

Il faisait froid.

* * *

Elle était la plus bizarre de ses prisonnières, pensa-t-il en la regardant à travers les barreaux de la porte, un sourire rêveur collé au visage. Et il en avait gardé des prisonniers.

Ils lui avait dit au début que si elle ne débattait pas, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. C'était bien évidemment un mensonge, mais elle avait arrêté de lutter et s'était calmée. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, pas encore, et elle resta aussi optimiste et distante que toujours.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gentil avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre car ils avaient besoin de lui. C'était un pro. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il allait tirer un bon paquet d'argent de cette histoire. Mais les deux autres, les deux autres avaient quelque chose de bien différent à y gagner et ils le voulaient tellement, qu'ils devaient se procurer ses services.

Ce n'était même pas pour eux directement. C'était pour quelqu'un de haut placé, trop important pour se salir les mains avec ce job. Il détestait ce genre d'hommes.

Il rigola pour lui même. Ce qui avait été promis aux deux autres était probablement un mensonge de toute façon. L'homme important n'avait certainement jamais eu l'intention de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Et lui? Ils n'avaient rien qu'il voulait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, il l'obtiendrait par lui-même. Il l'aurait en temps voulu. Mais pour le moment, il y avait la fille.

Les autres étaient nerveux. Quelqu'un commençait à se rapprocher d'eux. Mais cette fille n'était qu'une pièce du puzzle et facile à garder.

Elle se mit à tousser sèchement et il fut tenté de lui apporter un verre d'eau. Mais elle serait morte bientôt de toute façon. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était là. Les deux autres étaient trop précieux pour commettre un meurtre. Pas lui. Il sourit sinistrement. La mort était son gagne-pain.

* * *

**Quand j'avais lu, j'avais trouvé la deuxième partie hyper mystérieuse, pas vous?**


End file.
